La Princesa LOCA
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Todos me llamban loca, y yo crei que el me amaba, mis esperanzas estan puestas en el, pero el solo me queria por el trono, lo supe cuando lo vi en la cama de ella, cuando me lastimo, cuando me humillo, supe que el tambien me creia que yo estaba loca
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Hola chicas ya regrese, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia es de Viki-cullen- hale y se llama LOCA , pero ella solo pudo subir 4 capítulos, y me pido que yo la siguiera , asi que aquí me tienen, el permiso lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****beckyabc2, ya que ella me esta beteando los caps, mil graicas por ayudarme con esta historia.**

**Bueno pues espero que les guste la historia, que tiene algunos arreglos a la original.**

**Recuerden dejarme su opinión.**

**Las quiero**

**EDWARD POV **

Me tenía que casar con una mujer que no amaba, que no quería, que ni siquiera me gustaba y aparte de todo esta completamente loca.

Pero todo por cumplir con mi pueblo, para que mi gente no perdiera nada, este era mi deber y mi obligación.

A veces odiaba ser príncipe, pero sabía mis obligaciones y las cumplirá aunque sacrificara mí vida al lado de ella.

**BELLA POV **

Me iba a casar con el hombre de mis sueños, a el no le importaba si me decían loca, él quería ser mi esposo, no entendía muy bien por que , pero eso era lo de menos, el amor de mi vida se casaría conmigo y yo sería la esposa más obediente y buena.

Y lo haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que jamás se arrepintiera de haberse casado conmigo.

**EDWARD POV **

-Te tienes que casar- gritó mi Padre molesto.

-Ella esta loca Padre, entiéndelo- dijé igual de molesto.

-Date cuenta su padre morirá pronto y será reina, tu puedes subir al trono– me contestó.

-Tú obligación es ver por tu pueblo- dijo mi Madre.

-Pero ella esta loca- volví a decir.

-Hijo piensa en la unión de los dos reinos , el más beneficiados es el pueblo- dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué no basta el matrimonio de Emmett con la princesa Rosalie y de Alice con el príncipe Jasper?- pregunté.

-Hijo Emmett no será rey ya que Rosalie no subirá al trono y el príncipe Jasper no ha mostrado interés por tu hermana- dijo mi madre.

-Está bien me casaré con esa loca- dije resignado.

-Hijo entiende que nuestro reino no esta pasando la mejor situación, y nuestra obligación es ver por nuestra gente– decía mi madre mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Si lo se, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida- dije.

-Hoy mismo mandare la misiva al rey Charles para pedir la mano de su hija – dijo mi madre emocionada.

-Como quieras- dije saliendo del despacho.

Fui a mi alcoba a tratar de tranquilizarme, acababa de aceptar casarme con una princesa que no me gusta, que estoy seguro que jamás llegaré a querer y que aparte de todo estaba loca.

Las pocas ocasiones que fui al reino de Forks la tuve que ver o mejor dicho soportar, cada vez que había gente en su casa , se comportaba como una loca, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto gente reunida y era muy torpe su sirvienta siempre tenía que estar con ella por que se caía o se golpeaba con algo, se comportaba de la manera mas extraña, ni siquiera parecía una verdadera princesa, todos rumoraban que había enloquecido por la muerte de su madre, el mismo rey Charles no se había vuelto a casar.

Hace dos años fue la última vez que la vi, la mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí reunidas era delgadas con la ayuda del corset, pero ella era en extremo delgada, estaba seguro que ni siquiera necesita llevar un corset, ese día llevaba un vestido verde que la hacían ver aun mas blanca, y su cuerpo si a lo que ella tenía se le podía llamar cuerpo era peor que el de una niña, era una mujer por así llamarla sin ningún tipo de gracia.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me día cuenta en que momento entraron mis hermanos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mi hermana tomándome del brazo.

-Como si me fueran a degollar- conteste sin mirarla.

-Hermano es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar- intervino Emmett.

-Si claro como tu te casas con el monumento a la belleza- le conteste a Emmett y era verdad, la prometida de mi hermano la princesa Rosalie era hermosa y culta.

-Bueno hermano Rosalie es una mujer muy bella pero también de buenos sentimientos- dijo Emmett.

-A lo mejor la princesa de Forks no es muy bella pero es buena persona- dijo Alice dándome ánimos.

-¡Por dios Alice! Ella esta loca- grite molesto.

-Bueno púes mí Madre ya mando la misiva de petición de mano- dijo Emmett.

-Si, lo se- dije soltando un resoplido.

-Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que la viste a lo mejor ya cambio- dijo mi hermana con una débil sonrisa.

-¿La locura se quita?- pregunte sarcástico.

-Ya edward ¡Por dios!, entiende esto es por el bien de nuestro pueblo, Félix el hijo de Aro también quiere pedir su mano, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si el sube al trono de Forks en la situación que nosotros nos encontramos?- pregunto Emmett molesto.

-Lo sé por eso decidí casarme con la princesa loca– conteste.

-Edward Cullen de Volterra eres un estúpido-gritó mi hermana saliendo de mi habitación.

-¿Y a esta qué demonios le pasa? – pregunte a Emmett.

-Nada solo que sabes que parece que le gusta defender a todos lo indefensos- dijo Emmett burlón.

-Pues debería empezar por defender a su hermano ¿No crees?

-Mira Edward serás rey de Forks yo subiré al trono de Volterra y si Alice se casa con Jasper subirá como reina de Austria - dijo Emmett.

-Si y se que eso es lo que mas nos conviene, pero entiende yo no se si pueda cumplir con la mayor obligación que nos mandan– dije mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿Cual?- Cuestionó Emmett como no entendido lo que le decía.

-Con darle un heredero- dije.

-Pues una noche te emborrachas y listo- dijo Emmett.

-Si claro como si fuera tan fácil, creo que ni borracho podría tomar a una mujer así.

-Siempre hay opciones hermano – dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Piensa- dijo riendo mientras salía de mi habitación.

A que demonios se refiera Emmett al decirme que hay opciones, toda la maldita tarde me la pase pensando en eso de las opciones.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo pensarlo, y hasta imaginarme matándola, no encontré ninguna opción que me hiciera esta pesadilla mas llevadera.

La hora de la cena llego, mi familia me esperaba en comedor y sabía que el tema de esta noche sería mi boda con la princesa loca.

-Hijo pensamos que no cenarías- dijo mi Madre.

-Siento la demora- dije sentándome.

-Ya mande la carta de petición de mano de la princesa Isabella- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-hmmm- fue todo lo que respondí.

-Ya te dije hermano hay otras opciones- dijo Emmett.

-¿De qué opciones hablas?-pregunte desesperado.

-Llévate a Tanya- dijo Emmett delante de mis padres y mi hermana

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Mira hijo sabemos de la relación que tienes con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabemos muy bien que Isabella no cumple con tus expectativas como hombre y tu necesitaras ayuda para poder cumplir con tus obligaciones y embarazar a la princesa- dijo mi Padre muy tranquilo.

-Mira yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero se que ya estas sacrificando mucho ,así que llévate a Tanya- dijo mi Madre.

Yo me quede en Shock, claro que me llevaría a Tanya, esa mujer me traía loco, y sabía lo que me gustaba, lo que no imaginé es que mis Padres me lo sugirieran pero estaba muy agradecido por lo menos así mi calvario no sería tan fuerte.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron normales, mis Padres solo estaban al pendiente de que llegara la repuesta del rey Charles, Emmett había ido a buscar a Rosalie para traerla de vacaciones al palacio, mientras que Alice seguía en su mundo color de rosa.

Yo seguí mi vida normal como si nada ocurriera y en la noches estaba con mi perdición con mi vicio favorito con Tanya, ya había hablado de que ella se fuera conmigo cuando me casara con la princesa loca, ella esta encantada de no tener que separarse de mi, Tanya era una buena mujer que siempre hacía lo que yo le pedía.

La carta tan esperada por mis Padres llegó, de inmediato me mandaron llamar al despacho, en el fondo quería que el rey Charles dijera que no.

-El rey ha dicho que si y ha fijado la fecha de la boda para dentro de un mes- dijo mi Madre emocionada.

-Vaya, al parecer el Rey piensa que tienen que aprovechar la oportunidad de que su hijita no se quede solterona– dije con burla.

-Ya Edward basta- dijo mi Madre bastante molesta.

-Lo siento- dije

-Pues tenemos que preparar todo para salir lo antes posible a Forks– dijo mi madre

Sabía que esto pasaría pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido, sabía que el rey quería que su única hija se casara lo más rápido posible. Y él sabia mejor que nadie que mi oferta de matrimonio era la mejor que había tenido y que ella tendría en toda su vida.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando mi padre me dijo el que el príncipe Edward Cullen de Volterra, había solicitado mi mano en matrimonio y que el había aceptado me puse mas feliz que nunca, por primera en mi vida , creí haber encontrado a alguien que no pensará que estoy loca.

-La boda será en un mes- dijo mi padre.

-Si Padre como usted disponga- dije mientras que mentalmente me decía que si por mi fuera me casaría mañana mismo.

-Y espero que cuando lleguen lo reyes de Volterra, no te comportes como una idiota, que bueno eso es mucho pedirte a ti– dijo mi padre.

-Lo siento Padre- dijo bajando la cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas.

-¿Estas llorando Isabella?- pregunto molesto.

-No Padre lo siento- dijé.

No sentí en que momento tenía a mi Padre frente a mí, lo que si sentí fue cuando su mano se estampo con mi mejilla

-Ahora si tienes un motivo para llorar- dijo mi padre furioso.

-Lo siento- dije tratando de tragarme las lagrimas para que no volviera a golpearme.

-Mira Isabella los reyes de forks llegaran aproximadamente en dos semanas, así que dos días antes de que lleguen quiero que salgas al jardín y pasees por el palacio para que sepas donde están las cosas ¿Entendiste? – pregunto mi Padre.

-Si Padre- dije sin levantar la cabeza.

-Y espero que te comportes como una princesa y no como la estúpida que eres, te recuerdo que no eres bonita ni inteligente, lo único por lo que el príncipe se quiere casar contigo es por la unión de reinos y se que Edward sabrá manejar Forks mejor que nadie cuando yo muera , por que si te dejo a ti al trono, con lo idiota y poca cosa que eres te lo quitarían en un segundo– dijo mi Padre – ahora lárgate a tu habitación y ya sabes que no puedes salir de ahí- dijo el dándome la espalda.

Cuando Salí del despacho de mi Padre, me sentí lo peor del mundo, pero una nueva esperanza cruzo en mi mente , mi esposo me defendería y él si me dejaría salir al jardín, el me amaría y lograríamos tener una hermosa familia, me dirigí a mi habitación seguida de Ángela que era mi dama de compañía.

-¿Qué le ha dicho su Padre, alteza?- pregunto Ángela.

-Que el príncipe Edward y yo nos casaremos en un mes– dije emocionada.

-Felicidades su alteza- dijo Ángela.

-¿Sabes Ángela? Mí Padre me ha dado permiso de salir al jardín y pasear por el castillo unos días antes de que lleguen los reyes de Forks– dije.

-¿De verdad su alteza?– preguntó sorprendida.

-Si yo también me sorprendí, pero mi imagino que lo hace para que mas o manos conozca el palacio ¿No?- pregunte.

-Me imagino que si ¿hace cuanto que no salía de su habitación alteza?- pregunto ella.

-Pues no lo se como 8 meses, que fue cuando vinieron los duques al palacio y mi Padre me permitió estar ahí- dije.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, y como mi padre lo había dicho me había dejado salir de mi habitación para ir jardín y a conocer el palacio, por primera en la vida había llegado al lago del palacio, era hermoso, en mis 17 años de vida jamás había venido aquí, también me llevaron a las caballerizas, nunca había estado tan cerca de un caballo y me dio un poco de miedo.

En el palacio me llevaron a recorrer las habitaciones donde se quedarían nuestros invitados, estaba muy emocionada ya que mi padre me había dicho que también vendría la hermana del príncipe Edward, la princesa Alice y la princesa Rosalie de Austria la prometida del príncipe Emmett , por fin tendría dos amigas, mi vida empezaba a cambiar, sabía que mí matrimonio con el príncipe Edward sería más que perfecto , él no me encerraría, no me golpearía ni me humillaría por fin tendría mi final feliz.

El día de la llegada de los reyes de Volterra llego, ahora si solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda y estaba más que feliz.

Mi padre vino a búscame a mi habitación.

-Los reyes están por llegar, no quiero que te comportes como una loca que jamás ha visto gente en su vida- me grito

-Si padre como usted diga – dije sin levantar el rostro, no quería que nada arruinara mi felicidad de que hoy llegaría mi prometido, mi rey , mi amor.

Cuando salimos a recibir a los reyes de Volterra y a los príncipes y princesas, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho por la emoción, pero me controle no quería que mi Edward pensara que lo que la gente decía era verdad , que estaba loca.

-Altezas- dije haciendo una reverencia a los reyes.

-Mi querida princesa- dijo la reina Esme.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver princesa Isabella- dijo rey Carlisle.

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí altezas-dije, discretamente voltee a ver a mi padre para saber si el aprobaba lo que acababa de decir y por su mirada decía que si.

-Edward saluda a tu prometida- dijo la reina Esme.

-Princesa un gusto verla- dijo el príncipe besando mi mano, yo sentí miles de mariposas en el estomago y estoy segura que me sonroje.

-El gusto es mío príncipe – dije casi en un susurro.

Así fui saludando lo menos emocionada que pude a la princesa Alice y Rosalie, al príncipe Emmett y al príncipe Jasper que también venia con ellos y al final a una mujer muy bella la verdad es que me impacte yo no sabia quien era ella.

-Ella es lady Tanya Denali– dijo la princesa Rosalie.

-Es una amiga muy querida de la familia y pensamos que seria de gran ayuda con los preparativos de la boda- dijo la reina Esme.

-Es un placer – dije saludándola.

-El placer es mío princesa – dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

Después de la presentaciones , mi padre y el rey Carlisle fueron al despacho mientras que los demás fueron a sus habitaciones, Edward no volvió a dirigirme la palabra bueno ni siquiera una mirada , pero mi imagine que seria por lo cansado del viaje.

En la hora de la cena, antes de que llegaran nuestros invitados mi padre me advirtió que no tenia permiso para hablar a menos de que me preguntaran algo, yo solo asentí a mi lo único que me importaba era que podía ver a mi Edward.


	2. ESPERANZA ROTA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia original es de viki-cullen-masen, el permiso para continuar con esta historia está en mi perfil.**

**Hola chicas hoy les daré dos caps, para que vean que se pone buena la historia, o bueno eso digo yo jajaja.**

**Chicas aviso que esta historia no es para gente sensible , asi que por favor absténganse de leer, si creen que esto puede lastimar o herir sus sentimientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****beckyabc2, ya que ella me esta beteando los caps, mil gracias por ayudarme con esta historia, mil gracias pequeña se que te tengo a marchas forzadas jajaja tq.**

**Bueno pues espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.**

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegamos al palacio de Forks, me percate que la princesa Isabella no estaba tan loca, me puse nervioso por la presentación de Tanya, no por que Isabella se enojara si no por lo que el rey Charles dijera.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, rara vez veía a bella en los jardines, mi madre ,Alice y Rosalie se encargaban de la organización de la boda y la opinión de Isabella ni la pedían, los días yo me la pasaba paseando por el palacio y el jardín y sus alrededores o con el rey Charles que me mostraba como se manejaba el reino y por la noches Tanya se escabullía a mi habitación y la hacia mía, mi mujer.

Con Isabella casi no hablaba, por lo menos no sería una reina que hablaría como loro aunque había veces que me veía con esos ojos chocolate hermosos ¿dije hermosos? Bueno eso otra cosa lo que me importaba era que en su mirada había esperanza y a pesar de que casi no le hacía caso o la tomaba en cuenta ella siempre me sonreía y era una sonrisa genuina eso me asustaba a veces. Por que también me percataba que cuando su Padre estaba cerca ella no sonreía ni hablaba nada, es más bajaba la cabeza como si tuviera miedo de su Padre, aunque yo nunca había visto que el Charles le tratara mal ni nada por el estilo.

Un día me la encontré en el jardín acompañada de su sirvienta Ángela, ella estaba, así que me acerque por cortesía.

-Buenos días princesa- dije cortésmente.

-Buenos días príncipe- me saludo sonrojándose.

-¿Parece que el jardín le gusta?- pregunté.

-Si es hermoso- dijo ella girándose a verme y vi un hermoso brillo en sus bellos ojos color chocolate y eso me puso nervioso.

-¿Usted lo cuida? – pregunte.

-No príncipe yo soy muy torpe para hacer ese tipo de cosas – dijo apenada.

-No lo creo princesa se ve que ve a las flores con amor y me imagino que así las tratara y eso es lo importante- dije sin saber de donde diablos me había salido la ternura por ella.

-Gracias príncipe y le aseguro que tratare de ser la mejor esposa y lo obedeceré en todo- dijo ella con alegría.

Después de que ella dijo eso me acerque sin darme cuenta, ella tenia un lindo sonrojo en el rostro, así que acaricie su rostro con delicadeza, su piel era suave, tersa, total y absolutamente perfecta.

-Bueno princesa pues la dejo que siga disfrutando se su día- dije lo mejor era salir de ahí.

-¿Príncipe?- me llamo ella.

-¿Dígame?

-Llámeme bella, por favor- dijo tímidamente.

-Esta bien bella y tu llámame Edward – dije despidiéndome de ella no sin antes notar que una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Ese día pensé mucho en Bella, había algo en ella que me parecía extraño, algo que me hacia que quisiera protegerla y cada vez que la miraba seguí viendo esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos.

Después de la cena todos nos retiramos a nuestras alcobas me había dado cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí ni Alice ni Rosalie se la habían acercado, ni siquiera para platicar.

Como todas la noches Tanya llego a mi habitación, venía con su delgada bata y su casi transparente camisón, no tarde mucho en quitársela y tumbarla a la cama ella me desnudo en un minuto, me recosté sobre ella, estaba besando su cuello cuando oí unos pasos y un sollozo de inmediato gire a ver quien era y la vi. Me quede quieto no se cuanto tiempo encima de Tanya desnudo.

No podía moverme ni decir nada, solo la veía fijamente a los ojos, que aun cuando estaban empapados de lagrimas vi como el brillo y felicidad que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos había desaparecido, ella parecía estar igual que yo, así que en un momento de lucidez que tuve, jale mi bata y me cubrí y con las sabanas cubrí a Tanya

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí Bella?- le grite molesto, no se ni por que demonios me enoje , la que tenia que gritarme era ella y no lo hacía.

-Lo siento príncipe no quise molestar- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Sal de aquí- le ordene ahora si estaba loco, después de que me descubre en la cama con otra, la trato mal y la humillo soy un cerdo de hombre.

Ella salió sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tanya creo que dejaremos esto para después- dije vistiéndome para ir a hablar con Bella.

-¿Edward? – me dijo Tanya.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte molesto.

-Ella se veía tan rota, tan lastimada– dijo Tanya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se- dije frustrado.

En cuanto termine de vestirme, salí rumbo a la habitación de bella, entre a su habitación sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada en suelo con su cabeza en el regazo de su sirvienta llorando.

-Quiero hablar con la princesa salga– le ordene a la sirvienta.

La sirvienta salió de inmediato y Bella seguía sentada en el suelo pero ahora su cara estaba apoyada en un sillón.

No sabia si acercarme a ella, ella no me miraba, así que opte por quedarme parado lejos de ella.

-¿A qué fuiste a mi habitación?- Pregunte.

-Quería decirte buenas noches, lamento mucho haberlo molestado príncipe - dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara y esa contestación me hizo enfurecer mas, quería que me insultara que me gritara no que ella me pidiera perdón.

-Una dama no entra al cuarto de un hombre así- le grité, no se por que demonios le hablaba de esta manera si ella no tenia la culpa de nada

-De verdad lo lamento príncipe no volveré a molestarlo– dijo.

-Mírame cuando te hablo- le grite molesto, ella giro su rostro y era mas que verdad lo que me dijo Tanya ella se veía completamente rota.

-Perdóneme príncipe le juro que no volveré a hacer algo que lo moleste- dijo ella mirándome.

Esa contestación termino de romperme, no sabía por que ella no me odiaba no me gritaba o por lo menos me veía con odio.

-Bella lo lamento, no quise gritarte solo que me sorprendió verte en mi habitación- dije acercándome a ella.

-De verdad príncipe lo lamento no fue mi intención molestarlo no volverá a pasar- dijo tímidamente.

-Bella perdóname- dijo depositando un beso en su coronilla, su aroma me embriago por completo, la abrace fuertemente su cabeza estaba recargada en mi pecho, los dos estábamos sentados en el piso.

-Es hora de que me retire no quiero meterte en problemas con tu padre- le dije.

-Si príncipe- dijo ella, sabia que había perdido su confianza, y el hecho de que ella no me reclamará nada me estaba matando.

Yo no pude resistir mas y salí de su habitación, su sirvienta estaba afuera de la puerta ni siquiera la mire y me fui a mi alcoba, no sabía como la vería el día de mañana, y si hablaba con su padre y le decía que me vio con Tanya ,!oh dios mío! esto acabaría con todos los planes de mí familia.

Esa noche casi no dormí estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría, cuando baje a desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Hasta Tanya ya estaba ahí, Bella estaba seria, su ojos me vieron fijamente y en su rostro no estaba la sonrisa con la que siempre me recibía en el comedor, su mirada era demasiado triste y sus ojos estaban hinchados y estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-Buenos días- dije.

-Buenos días– respondieron todos el mismo tiempo.

-La veo pálida princesa Isabella- dijo mi Madre.

-No pase buena noche su alteza- dijo ella con voz triste, yo vi discretamente a Tanya que observaba a bella como si quisiera pedirle perdón.

-Espero no sea nada de cuidado- dijo mi Padre.

-No su alteza han de ser los nervios por la boda- la ultima palabra le costo trabajo decirla y todos se dieron cuenta.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar no salí del palacio no tenia la fuerza para verla, nunca me imagine que pudiera lastimarla tanto y mucho menos que ella fuera tan frágil.

Cuando regrese ya era de noche, no había querido ni siquiera ver a Tanya y si esta noche se metía a mi habitación le pediría que se fuera hoy no podría estar con ella ni con nadie cuando iba a mi habitación, me dieron una ganas inmensas de ir y hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por lastimarla, por no amarla como ella de seguro se merecía así que sin pensarlo mucho fui a su habitación.

Cuando iba tocar oí que el rey Charles estaba con ella.

-Eres una idiota Isabella- decía el rey.

-Lo siento padre lo haré mejor- decía ella.

-Con razón el príncipe Edward tubo que traer a su amante, de seguro sabia que tu no servirías para nada- decía el muy maldito a su hija, yo estaba sin palabras el rey Charles sabia que Tanya era mi amante y no decía nada y todavía regañaba a bella.

-Lo siento padre, ya me disculpe con el príncipe– decía ella.

-Deja de llorar idiota o te daré una buena razón para que lo hagas- le grito su padre iba a entrar cuando la sirvienta de bella me impidió.

-Quítate- le ordene.

-No meta a mi ama en mas problemas ya mañana se le pasara el coraje al rey– dijo ella en tono de suplica.

No sabía que hacer, así que como buen cobarde me fui a mi habitación, Tanya no fue esa noche, sabía que ella se sentía igual de miserable que yo, y ahora estaba el hecho de que el rey Charles la trataba mal, ahora me sentía peor que un cerdo.

A la mañana siguiente no la vi en el desayuno, su padre la disculpo diciendo que los nervios de la boda la tenían muy mal, yo no le creía ese cuento, no después de oír como la había tratado anoche.

Cuando el desayuno termino de inmediato fui a su habitación quería saber que le había hecho su padre.

Cuando llegue a su habitación su sirvienta no me dejo pasar alegando que su ama estaba dormida y que el rey no aprobaría mi visita en la habitación de la princesa, para no meterla en más problemas me fui pero no me quedaría con la duda de lo que realmente le pasaba.

Sabía que solo había una persona que me podía ayudar y esa era mi hermana.

-Alice necesito tu ayuda- le dije.

-¿Quieres que hable con bella de lo que paso con Tanya?- me pregunto molesta.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunté.

-Todos lo sabemos Edward- dijo ella lanzándome dagas de los ojos.

-Necesito tu ayuda por favor, no quiero que hables con Bella de Tanya solo quiero que veas que tiene por favor- dije.

-Está bien, pero ni creas que le diré nada a tu favor– dijo ella saliendo de su habitación.

La acompañe hasta la habitación de bella, y yo me quede afuera, Alice no tardo mucho en Salir.

-¿Como esta?- pregunté preocupado.

-¿De verdad te preocupa?- pregunto.

-Si Alice, dime como esta- le exigí

-Parece que ayer se cayo y se pego en su mesa de noche tiene un poco amoratada la mejilla derecha nada más- dijo mi hermana.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije yo sabia de sobra que ella no se había caído y se había pegado, su Padre la había golpeado.

No sabia como enfrentar la situación, Bella aun no era mi esposa y yo no podía arriesgarme a que el rey Charles cancelara el compromiso, así que esperaría hasta el día de la boda para hablar con él, una vez que bella fuera mi esposa, el ya no podría decirle nada y mucho menos tocarla. Sentía que debía protegerla, quería hacerlo.

Los siguiente días no la vi, ella no salía de su habitación, mi Madre, Rosalie y Alice, se habían encargado de probarle su vestido y todo lo demás, Alice empezaba a pasar mas tiempo con ella y eso me alegraba ella debía sentirse muy sola, me gustaría poder amarla como ella se merece pero no creo que eso sea posible, por lo menos no por ahora, en estos momentos lo único que me ata a ella es un reino y la culpa, que hay momentos en los que recuerdo su mirada o su aroma y quiero salir corriendo y abrazarla, sentir de nuevo su piel, esa piel que jamás ha sido tocado por nadie, lo se por que su mirada es inocente y pura. Cuando pensaba en ella sentía como si algo de hinchara en mi interior, desde la noche que bella me descubrió con Tanya, ella no había vuelto a mi habitación. Y una parte de mi se lo agradecía ya que hubo noches en las pensé en como seria hacer el amor con Bella y sabia que Tanya no se merecía hacerla mía mientras pensaba en otra mujer.

El día de la boda llego, ella se veía muy hermosa como sacada de un cuento, pero en sus ojos no había esa ternura que siempre emanaba, en sus ojos solo había una profunda tristeza y soledad. Sabía que era por lo que había pasado con Tanya, cuando el padre nos indico que podía besar a la novia, ella se sonrojo y eso me alegro, saber que yo la ponía así levanto mi ego, así que me acerque a ella y la bese en la comisura de los labios, ella levanto su rostro y me miro con esos ojos que hacían que me perdiera y por fin después de tantos días vi esa sonrisa suya que me encantaba.

Su padre se acerco a nosotros a felicitarnos, o más bien a felicitarme a mí, ya que ella la ignoro, eso me lleno de rabia, pero después de hoy nadie la humillaría ni la trataría mal.

Cuando llegamos al banquete la tenía tomada de la mano, ella sonreía mas por compromiso que por felicidad, pero esta noche cuando cumpliera con mis deberes de esposo, me comportaría como un caballero con ella y trataría de hacerle el amor, que no seria difícil con su vestido de novia se veía hermosa, perfecta, no me había dado cuenta que el cuerpo de niña que había visto hace dos años había desaparecido para dar paso al cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, sus senos era perfectos y eso que traía el vestido no quería ni imaginarme como sería tenerla desnuda debajo de mi, y sabia que ella era virgen, sabia que yo seria el primer hombre en probar sus besos, sus caricias, seria el primero y el último en tomar su cuerpo.

La recepción fue larga y aburrida cada vez se acercaba más la hora de retirarnos a nuestra habitación para llegar a el ultimo paso, que era hacerla mía.

Pero antes de eso hablaría con el rey Charles y le dejaría muy claro que no quería que volviera a golpear a Isabella.

-Rey me gustaría hablar con usted un momento- dije cuando lo encontré hablando con mi Padre.

-Claro que si Edward, vamos al despacho- dijo el que ya estaba un poco ebrio.

Cuando entramos al despacho el seguía brindando por todo.

-Dime Edward ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?- dijo el en tono alegre entregándome una copa.

-Se que golpeo a Isabella- dije sin rodeos.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- pregunto divertido.

-No claro que no- respondí de inmediato.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó.

-Se que usted la golpeo por descubrirme con mi amante – reconocí.

-No Edward la golpee por que ella te estaba engañando y tenia un amante, por eso la mantuve encerrada todos estos días – dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Que?- pregunte molesto, así que ella no estaba deprimida por mi, si no por su amante y claro el día que entro a mi habitación quería acostarse conmigo como una zorra cualquiera.

-Pues que por esta noche no te preocupes por cuidarla mucho, ella ya no es una doncella pura y casta – dijo riendo- así que no tienes por que tener consideraciones con ella solo deposita tu semilla en ella y así Forks tendrá el heredero mas pronto – dijo el.

-¿Quien es su amante?- Pregunte.

-Un tipo del que ya me encargue, Isabella quiso huir con el, y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, Edward – dijo serio viéndome a los ojos.

Una ira me inundo el alma, pero ella sabría esta noche que nadie juega con Edward Cullen de Volterra, ella pagaría el haberme hecho sentir tan culpable, y Tanya la pobre que nada debía de todo esto había pasado días llorando diciendo que ella era una mala persona por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a Bella, Tanya estaba decidida a irse con mis padres a Volterra, pero no se lo permitiría no cuando la zorra de mi mujer no se merece ningún tipo de consideración y esta noche no tendría ninguna con ella.

Ahhh que creen que haga Edward?

Ya saben espero sus teorías.

Las quiero


	3. MOUNSTRO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Hola chicas ya regrese, espero que este caps les guste.

**Aviso:**

Este cap es fuerte , por favor si son sensible no lo lean se los ruego.

Bueno pues ya saben espero que me dejen sus comentarios, mil gracias todas, muchas gracias ´por seguirme en esta locura, si se dan cuenta las que leyeron la historia original, hasta este cap esta lo que escribió viky, ya lo demás se lo he agregado yo, también les recuerdo que este el es ultimo cap de drama, pobre bella ya sufrió mucho, bueno pues no las aburro mas.

**Agradecimiento **

Quiero agradecer a **beckyabc2**, ya que ella me esta beteando los caps, mil gracias por ayudarme con esta historia, mil gracias pequeña se que te tengo a marchas forzadas jajaja tq.

**EDWARD POV**

En cuanto llego la hora de retirarnos, jale a Bella casi con brusquedad, le ordené a sus sirvientas que se apuraran a desvestirla, yo la estaba esperando en la recamara mientras sus sirvientas la ayudaban a cambiarse en el baño. No se cuantas copas de brandy me había tomado, pero estaba bastante ebrio, casi no había parado de beber desde que había hablado con Charlie.

Estaba furioso, que buena actriz me había resultado está loca, me decía mentalmente pero hoy me lo cobraría.

Cuando ella entro a la habitación, estaba completamente sonrojada, se veía como un ángel en su camisón tenía su cabello suelto que caía en ondas por sus hombros, estaba a punto de flaquear cuando recordé que ella no era tan inocente y esta noche lo pagaría.

- Ven Isabella- dije escupiendo su nombre.

-¿Está molesto príncipe?- pregunto ella sin levantar la cara.

-Que buena actriz eres– dije riéndome.

-No entiendo príncipe- dijo ella con temor en su voz.

-No me hagas reír, pero esta noche pagaras por haberme engañado a mi y mi familia y te aviso que Tanya se quedara aquí, como mi amante entendiste- le grite.

Ella no respondió nada ella solo comenzó a llorar.

-Cállate Isabella deja de llorar o te daré una buena razón para llorar ¿me entendiste?- le dije jalándola del brazo.

-Si príncipe- respondió ella en un susurro, pero no dejaba de llorar.

-Que es lo que te pasa Isabella que yo no gusto- pregunte con odio.

-Si príncipe claro que si- dijo ella llorando más, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan enojado ella aun lloraba como si de verdad se asustara como si de verdad ella fuera una virgen.

-Que te calles- dije soltándole una bofetada, ella se limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente y dejo de llorar , en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y la desesperación, pero no debía olvidarme que ella me había engañado antes.

Así que me acerque más a ella y arranque su camisón, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mi. Ella intento cubrirse con sus brazos. su cuerpo era perfecto era como si lo hubieran hecho a mano tallándolo con delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana, por un momento sentí que debía tratarla como una delicada flor, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre regreso a mi cabeza junto con mi ira.

-Déjame verte, a mi no me prives– dije quitándome el pantalón nada mas, cuando acabara con ella me iría a la recamara de Tanya.

-Híncate– le orden, ella solo me miraba pero no se movía.

-Que te hinques- le grite de nuevo y ella lo hizo veía su cuerpo temblar.

Yo termine de quitarme los pantalones y mi ropa interior, me pare frente a ella y le ordene que abriera la boca.

Ella me miro con mas miedo, su cara era de terror, por sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, pero eso no me engañaría, su propio Padre me lo había dicho ella era una zorra y así la trataría

-o la abres por las buenas o por las malas- dije.

Ella cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, sin darle tiempo a nada metí mi miembro en su boca, ella no hacia nada.

-Chúpala Isabella, se que sabes hacerlo- ella seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento, ella seguía en su papel de virgen.

La levante de los brazos con fuerza, la tire en la cama y me puse sobre ella.

-Ahora te demostrare que no eres tan buena actriz– dije posicionándome en medio de sus piernas.

-Por favor príncipe se lo ruego- dijo ella entre lagrimas y gritos tratando de zafarse de mi.

-Eres una zorra Isabella , y por lo visto no muy buena – dije tomándola de los brazos para que dejara de moverse.

Con mis piernas abría más sus piernas y entre en ella de un solo golpe.

Ella soltó un grito desgarrador y mientras que yo me sentía la mierda mas grande del mundo, sentí como rompía su pureza su padre me había engañado ella era virgen, me quede inmóvil dentro de ella, ella sollozaba y temblaba, no tenia el valor de verla a la cara.

Cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente salí de ella y me senté en la cama, ella no dejaba de temblar, no sabía como consolarla o tratar de calmarla si yo había sido el mounstro que le había provocado esto.

Me quiete la camisa y me puse mi bata, tenia que ver que tanto daño le había hecho. Me acerque a ella con mucho cuidado no quería asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, cuando sintió mi mano en su piel, ella comenzó a temblar mas y a llorar de nuevo.

-Te juro que no te haré daño, solo quiero ver que tan lastimada estas- dije.

Ella no dejo de temblar y era comprensible ella me tenia miedo, terror yo había hecho su noche de bodas la peor noche de su vida.

La levante de la cama y la lleve cargando al baño, cuando entramos me di cuenta que sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, la limpie con todo el cuidado que pude, pero ella no dejaba de temblar y no abría sus ojos, yo no me atrevía a preguntarle nada.

Cuando termine de limpiar su cuerpo, la lleve de regreso a la cama vi que las sabanas estaba manchadas mañana todo el castillo sabría que ella ya no era doncella por un lado estaría bien así el maldito de su padre dejaría de molestarla.

La recosté con cuidado ella no decía nada solo lloraba, la tape para que tratara de descansar y yo me senté en un sillón.

No se en que momento ella se quedo dormida, pero aun dormida ella lloraba y suplicaba que no la lastimara, maldito Charles el pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Bella, yo había creído como un idiota en él y yo había lastimado al ser mas puro que he conocido en toda mi vida, sabía que no tendría vida suficiente para arrepentirme por lo que le había hecho pero mi vida la consagraría a pedirle perdón y ganármelo.

La noche fue lenta, cuando los primero rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana ella se inquieto yo me acerque a ella y recibí otro golpe, sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones y su cara tenía otro, en su hombro había una mordida bastante profunda, que no supe en que momento se la hice, su cuerpo y su alma estaban muy lastimados y el que lo había hecho había sido yo.

Me senté en la cama, lejos de ella para que cuando despertara no se asustara más de lo que de seguro estaba.

Ella despertó, cuando abrió sus ojos me miro fijamente, y ella seguía dándome otro golpe, en su mirada no había odio ni rencor ni siquiera coraje, solo había miedo, tristeza, dolor.

-Hola bella- dije.

Ella no me contesto y se cubrió más con las sabanas de la cama.

-Bella déjame explicarte por que me comporte así anoche- dije.

-Mi padre me explico no se preocupe príncipe- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te explico Bella?- Pregunte.

-Que como usted no me quería, y yo no soy bonita me tenía que tratar mal en la noche de bodas para dejar su semilla en mí y así poder dar un heredero a Forks- dijo ella con voz rota.

-No Bella eso no es así- dije intentado acercarme a ella pero ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-Mira bella tu padre anoche me dijo que tu tenias un amante, que me habías engañado, y también a mi familia, eso me lleno de furia y de coraje contra ti- dije.

-Eso no es cierto príncipe- dijo ella.

-Lo se bella, pero tarde me di cuenta que no era verdad cuando lo descubrí ya te había lastimado.

Ella no levanto su rostro ni dijo nada.

-Iré a buscar a alguien para que te ayude– dije parándome de la cama.

-No se preocupe príncipe estoy acostumbrada a curarme yo sola los golpes- dijo ella, levantándose de la cama y envolviéndose en la sabana, cuando ella se metió al baño. De inmediato Salí para que trajeran a mi madre y a Alice.

Mi madre y mi hermana llegaron en un minuto hasta Rosalie y Tanya venían con ellas.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Preguntó mi Madre.

-Necesito que entren con Bella – dije sin mirarlas a la cara.

-¿Por qué, qué tiene?- Pregunto Alice.

No me pregunten y entren- dije serio – tu no Tanya – dije ella de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Mi madre, Alice y Rosalie entraron a la habitación, yo me quede en la antesala, pensando la manera de vengarme del rey Charles y como ganarme el perdón de Bella.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso y Alice y Rosalie salieron de la habitación.

-Eres un maldito bastando- dijo mi hermana.

-¿Como pudiste causarle tanto daño?- pregunto Rosalie con horror.

-¿Como esta?- pregunté.

-¿Como esta? ¿Tu como crees? Esta asustada no quería que nadie la tocara esta temblando sus ojos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar, como pudiste ser tan bestia- dijo mi hermana.

-¿Como fuiste capaz de lastimarla de esa manera Edward? Si no querías tocarla mejor no lo hubieras hecho- dijo Rosalie.

-Si no saben cállense las dos- les grite y entre de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Como esta?- le pregunté a mi madre que estaba junto a Bella en la cama.

-Me avergüenzo de ti Edward, jamás pensé que había criado a un mounstro – dijo mi madre con tristeza.

-¿Como esta?- pregunté de nuevo.

-Mas tranquila, Rosalie y Alice fueron a encargar agua para bañarla y que cambien las sabanas- dijo mi madre enojada.

No dije mas y salí de la habitación me dirigí a mi antigua recamara, ahí podría bañarme y pensar con mas claridad.

Cuando salí del baño, mi Padre, Emmett y Jasper me estaban esperando.

-Creo que debemos hablar de algo- dijo mi padre molesto.

-Padre déjame explicarte por favor– dije viéndolo a él.

-¿Qué vas a explicar que masacraste a una niña?- dijo Emmett furioso.

-Tú cállate Emmett- le grite.

-Se calman los dos- dijo mi padre.

-A ver Edward ¿Qué me vas a explicar?– dijo mi padre.

Ayer hable con el padre de Bella para que no volviera a golpearla, pero me dijo.

_Flash back _

_-Dime Edward ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo el en tono alegre entregándome una copa. _

_-Se que golpeo a Isabella- dije sin rodeos. _

_-¿Ella te lo dijo?- preguntó divertido. _

_-No claro que no- respondí de inmediato. _

_-¿Entonces?- preguntó._

_-Se que usted la golpeo por descubrirme con mi amante– reconocí._

_-No Edward la golpeé por que ella te estaba engañando y tenía un amante, por eso la mantuve encerrada todos estos días– dijo con mucha seriedad. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunte molesto, así que ella no estaba deprimida por mi, si no por su amante y claro el día que entro a mi habitación quería acostarse conmigo como una zorra cualquiera._

_-Pues que por esta noche no te preocupes por cuidarla mucho, ella ya no es una doncella pura y casta – dijo riendo- así que no tienes por que tener consideraciones con ella solo deposita tu semilla en ella y así Forks tendrá el heredero mas pronto – dijo el._

_-¿Quien es su amante?- pregunté._

_-Un tipo del que ya me encargue, Isabella quiso huir con el, y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, Edward – dijo serio viéndome a los ojos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Y yo me cegué de coraje padre- dije.

-El maldito provoco esto- dijo Emmett.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que todo era mentira, ya había humillado y lastimado a Bella- dije.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Edward?- pregunto Jasper.

-Conseguir su perdón y hacer que el rey Charles Swan pague – dije con odio.

-Y tienes mi apoyo hermano- dijo Emmett.

-El mío también Edward- dijo Jasper.

-Yo también te apoyo hijo, pero esto lo tiene que saber tu Madre, ella esta totalmente indignada con toda esta situación – dijo mi padre.

-Si padre, se que lo debe de saber, podrías contárselo tu- pedí, no quería otro enfrentamiento con mi Madre.

-Claro que si hijo- dijo mi Padre.

-¿Por cierto donde esta el mal nacido de charles? – pregunté.

-Muy temprano salió, dijo que iría a las afueras de Forks que regresaría mañana– dijo Emmett.

-Mejor, si ahorita lo veo lo mato con mis propias manos- dije.

Todos salimos de mi habitación, regrese a la habitación donde estaba Bella y vi que ya no se encontraba me entro pánico pensar que podría cometer una locura. Así que Corrí por el pasillo, llamando a su sirvienta, cuando llegue a la puerta que daba el jardín, la vi ahí sentada junto con mi madre, Alice y Rosalie.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo, ella se seguía viendo triste, mi madre y Alice intentaban hacerla reír pero sus sonrisas eran forzadas y en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza y dolor, en ese momento me propuse que ella volvería a tener el brillo que tanto me gustaba que no me importaba cuanto tiempo me tardara pero lo lograría.

-Buenas tardes- dije acercándome a ella, tres de las cuatro mujeres que estaba ahí me mataron con la mirada, Bella me miro y de inmediato bajo la mirada.

-¿Estas mejor bella?- pregunté.

-Si príncipe gracias- dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿A que hora saliste?– pregunté para hacer algo de plática.

-Hace un momento príncipe pero si quiere que regrese a mi habitación lo haré de inmediato- dijo con miedo.

-Claro que no Bella, tú puedes salir a la hora que gustes y regresar a la hora que gustes– dije.

-Gracias príncipe- dijo ella.

-Espero que pronto vuelvas a decirme Edward.

Ella no contesto nada, pero sentí que se tenso.

-Bueno pues no las interrumpo mas me retiro– dije.

-Hasta que dices algo bueno- dijo Alice.

Yo no dije nada y salí de ahí, tenia que averiguar que demonios era lo que le habían hecho a Bella y sabia quien me lo podía decir.

Con uno de los criados mande llamar a Ángela la sirvienta de Bella, ella me diría que demonios pasa.

La esperaba en biblioteca, cuando oí que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dije.

-Con permiso su alteza, me dijeron que me mando llamar- dijo ella.

-Si Ángela quiero hablar contigo- dije serio.

-Dígame su alteza.

-Si no me dices la verdad haré que te corran y jamás vuelvas a ver a Bella- dije sabiendo que ella haría cualquier cosas con tal de estar al lado de Bella.

-¿Por qué su alteza? – preguntó con lagrimas, de verdad quería a Bella.

-Quiero que me digas todo de la vida de Bella- dije.

-¿Yo? – preguntó ella con miedo.

-Sí, tú y ya sabes lo que pasará si me mientes – le recordé.

-La princesa Bella quedo huérfana de madre cuando tenia 4 años, la madre de la princesa murió, cuando la intento salvar de un caballo– dijo Ángela.

-¿Como que la intento salvar?

-Si la princesa Bella se había salido al jardín y cuando la reina Renne se dio cuenta salió a buscarla, la niña se había ido a las caballerizas y un caballo venía a galope y la reina Renne se interpuso en el camino aventando a la niña de lado para que el caballo no lastimará a ella.

-¿Y después que paso?- Pregunté.

-Desde ese momento la niña Bella tenía prohibido salir al jardín o andar por el palacio, no podía salir de su habitación, los primero meses la niña lloraba mucho y cada vez que el rey la veía la regañaba y la culpaba de la muerte de la reina, los años comenzaron a pasar y la princesa Bella solo podía salir cuando había invitados, pero como a veces pasaba mucho tiempo sin que los hubiera, ella se emocionaba mucho cuando había gente, ya que podía platicar y salir al jardín aunque fuera un momento , pero por la forma en que se emocionaba la llamaban la princesa loca- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Cuando el rey se dio cuenta de cómo la llamaban comenzó a golpearla, para que no hiciera el ridículo según el- continuo.

-¿Y sus cumpleaños? ¿Qué nadie venia a verla?- pregunté.

-No, ella no tiene permitidas las visitas y sus cumpleaños solo le festejaron hasta que cumplió cuatro años ya que la reina Renne era la que organizaba todo- dijo ella.

-¿O sea que bella nunca ha salido de aquí?– pregunté triste.

-No su alteza ella no tiene permitido salir a ningún lado– dijo ella.

-¿Y qué dijo ella cuando el rey le dijo que nos casaríamos?

-Pues ella estaba muy ilusionada, usted siempre le había interesado y ella pensó que cuando se casara con usted, ella podría salir al jardín, montar a caballo y tendría una familia grande – dijo Ángela.

Cuando me dijo eso sentí que algo se había roto dentro de mí.

-Puedes retirarte Ángela– dije sin mirarla.

-Con permiso su alteza.

Ahora entendía todo, Charles quería que bella sufriera, por que el pensaba que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Pobre de ella, ahora me sentía aun más miserable por haberla tratado de esa forma, su primer beso fue a mi miembro, ella tenia fe en mi, por eso me veía con esperanza, por que ella creía que yo era su príncipe azul y resulte ser su mayor verdugo.

Ese día el palacio parecía muerto, nadie tenia ganas de nada, mi Madre no había logrado convencer a bella de comer, mi Padre ya le había explicado a mi Madre, Alice y a Rosalie lo que en realidad había pasado, Alice propuso envenenar a rey Charles y no me parecía tan mala idea pero yo quería que el sufriera mil veces mas de lo que había sufrido Bella.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus alcobas y yo no sabia que hacer, sabía que Bella estaba en nuestra alcoba de casados.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidí entrar a nuestra alcoba tenía que empezar a ganarme su confianza y su perdón.

Cuando entre a la alcoba ella esta de pie junto a la cama, su cuerpo de veía muy lastimado, lo moretones estaban saliendo mas fuertes.

-Buenas noches Bella- dije entrando a la habitación.

-Buenas noches príncipe- dijo ella para junto a la cama.

-¿Por qué no te has acostado?

-Por que estoy esperando que usted me de permiso– dijo ella.

-Bella te voy a decir unas cosas y quiero que me pongas atención ¿De acuerdo?

-Si príncipe- dijo ella sin levantar su cabeza.

-Tu puedes ir al jardín o a donde quieras a la hora que gustes y cuando tengas sueño y te quieras acostar no tienes que esperar a que yo venga a darte permiso- dije mirándola – lo único que te pido es que si quieres salir al pueblo me avises para yo acompañarte , no me gustaría que fueras sola– dije.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Bella mírame- le pedí.

Ella levanto un poco su rostro y me miro.

-Es enserio bella, tu puedes salir a donde quieras a la hora que quieras no importa, solo que siempre te acompañe Ángela- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero que no le llego a los ojos

-Anda vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde– dije

Ella se acostó lo mas posible a la orilla, sabía que le daba miedo mi cercanía, pero sabia que con el tiempo podría perdonarme, ella era buena y aunque yo no la mereciera ella sabría perdonarme.

La verdad no me di cuenta que hora era pero supuse que era de madrugada cuando oí que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación, me pare de inmediato pensando que podría ser Tanya.

Cuando abrí me di cuenta que era uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Lo sentimos su alteza, pero acaban de traer al rey Swan muerto– dijo el guardia.

Mentiría si dijera que me entristecí o que sentí pena, la verdad es que me sentía bastante feliz, pero tenía que disimular.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté.

-Al parecer el rey tomo de más y cayó del caballo, pero su pie quedo enredado y el caballo lo arrastro varios metros- me dijo el guardia.

-Está bien en un momento voy- dije.

Rogaba a dios que el "rey" sufriera mucho antes de morir, era lo mínimo que se merecía, el muy maldito era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando por culpa de el lastime lo más puro que había conocido en mi vida.


	4. VISITAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Hola chicas ya estoy aquí de nuevo ,jaja, mil gracia a todas las uqe me han mandado sus comentarios de verdad no saben cuanto las quiero.**

**Como prometí, el cap , pasado era el ultimo de drama, así que espero que les guste este cap y espero poder subirles al ratito el otro , para compensarlas de que no podre subir hasta el lunes.**

**absténganse de leer, si creen que esto puede lastimar o herir sus sentimientos.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****beckyabc2, ya que ella me esta beteando los caps, mil gracias por ayudarme con esta historia, mil gracias pequeña se que te tengo a marchas forzadas jajaja tq.**

**Las quiero**

**EDWARD POV**

Entre a mi habitación y le informé a Bella lo que había pasado con su Padre, de verdad que ella era una mujer bondadosa, sufrió mucho cuando le di la noticia, mí Padre me ayudo preparar todo para los funerales de el rey, ja maldito Charles ojala se quemara en el infierno.

Mis Padres retrasaron su regreso a Volterra por la muerte del rey, los funerales duraron dos días, por mí ni siquiera le hubiéramos hecho uno, pero al fin y al cabo era el rey.

Después de los funerales comenzó a venir mucha gente por que querían hacer alianzas con Forks, sabiendo que era el mejor reino, la ceremonia de coronación para Bella y para mí, fue bastante discreta ya que "estábamos" de luto por la muerte de mi suegro.

Bella cada día se veía más triste y yo también sentía que cada vez le ponía menos atención, pero todas las obligaciones de rey me tenían en la locura, ya había pasado más de mes y medio desde la muerte del padre de bella.

Mañana vendría un representante de un príncipe español, para hablar de tratos con Forks, su nombre era Jacob Black, y como a todos, lo recibiría con una cena, Bella siempre nos acompañaba a las cenas mí Madre poco a poco le iba enseñando como comportarse y ella aprendía muy rápido.

La dichosa cena llego, cuando Bella llego al salón que es donde esperaríamos al representante del rey, casi mando al diablo la cena y a todo el mundo, para poder estar a solas con Bella y por lo menos poder contemplarla, se veía completamente hermosa, distinguida, perfecta.

-Te ves hermosa- le dije acercándome a ella.

-Gracias rey Edward- dijo ella sin mirarme.

-De verdad me gustaría que me dijeras nada más Edward– le comenté.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento y ni nada, al parecer ella pensaba que si me seguía diciendo así, ella guardaba la distancia conmigo y la verdad es que no le podía decir nada de que ella quisiera mantenerse alejada de mí yo mismo me lo había ganado. Pero mis planes de ganármela seguían en pie.

-Ha llegado el represéntate del rey- nos aviso un guardia.

Bella y yo salimos a recibirlo como lo marcaba el protocolo, cuando el tipo llego a la puerta donde lo esperábamos, vi que de inmediato se perdió en los ojos de MI esposa, por que ni siquiera me dijo buenas noches.

-Su alteza encantado de conocerla- dijo el imbécil ese tomando la mano de Mi esposa para besarla.

-Gracias, el placer es mío- le contesto bella sonrojándose, dándole a ese perro de primera, ese sonrojo que solo me pertenecía a mí.

-Black- dije como si su apellido fuera una grosería.

-Rey Edward buenas noches-dijo el estúpido con su perfecta sonrisa de don Juan.

-Pasemos- dije sin mas estúpidos protocolos ni cortesías, pero eso si, yo tome a bella de la mano, para que le quedara muy claro al perro este que Bella era mía.

Presente al perro de Black con mi familia y pasamos a cenar.

-Espero no se moleste por lo que voy a decir rey Edward, pero tiene una esposa realmente hermosa- dijo el perro, yo me gire a ver a Bella y ella le estaba sonriendo al idiota este como hace semanas no lo hacía, algo en mi estaba pasando, por que me sentía furioso y comenzaba a ver todo rojo.

-Lo sé, es mi esposa- dije enfatizando la última palabra.

-Si pero eso no le quita lo hermosa- dijo Black viendo a Bella que seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro y yo me estaba llenado de furia.

-¿Piensa estar mucho días aquí Sr. Black?- preguntó Bella, esto a cada momento me estaba haciendo sentir peor, casi la tenía que obligar para que hablara conmigo y ahora que llego este estúpido idiota ella habla a la primera.

-Espero que no- contesté.

-Edward- me dijo mi padre en tono de advertencia.

-Lo digo por que espero que pronto lleguemos aún acuerdo- dije tratando de componer la cosas, pero el perro se dio cuenta de la clara intención de mi respuesta.

-Yo también espero lo mismo- dijo el sin quitar su idiota sonrisa del rostro.

-Espero que el tiempo que tenga libre salga a conocer los alrededores de Forks y el palacio- le dijo Bella ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?, Bella no se comportaba así nunca.

-Espero que usted pueda acompañarme, claro con el permiso de su esposo- dijo el perro lo último con burla.

-Mi esposa tiene otros deberes que cumplir, pero le aseguro que encontraré quien lo acompañe a sus recorridos- dije planeando mandarlo con un asesino.

Alice y Rosalie me veía divertidas, mis padres nerviosos, mientras que Emmett y Jasper veían con odio al idiota de Jacob.

Después de que la cena terminara, como era costumbre los hombres pasábamos al salón a tomar una copa de brandy mientras que las mujeres se retiraban a sus habitaciones, yo no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia de soportar mas el perro así que solo me tome una copa y me disculpe para ir a mi habitación, cuando llegue Bella se estaba alistando para acostarse, pero yo estaba que reventaba de celos.

-¿Me puedes decir por que esas sonrisas con Black?- le pregunte molesto.

-Perdón su alteza no volverá a pasar- me respondió de inmediato.

-No quiero que te le acerque- le dije firme.

-Si su alteza como usted diga- me dijo con miedo en su voz.

-No quiero ver a ese perro rondándote por que te juro que yo mismo le partiré la perfecta sonrisa del rostro- dije mientras me comenzaba a desvestir.

-De verdad no volverá a pasar su alteza- me contesto mirándome con temor.

-No estoy molesto contigo Bella, estoy enojado con el perro ese- le aclaré no quería que me tuviera más miedo del que ya me tenía.

-No lo entiendo mi alteza.

-No me gusta que él si te haga reír, que te haga sonrojar, que con él si hables, me dan celos Bella- le dije.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, como si no entendiera lo que le decía, yo me acerque lentamente a ella, yo ya no tenía camisa y ella solo traía su fino camisón.

-Enloquezco solo de pensar que te quieras ir con otro- le dije poniendo mi manos en su cintura.

-Soy su esposa alteza y le debo obediencia y respeto- me dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Yo quiero que me ames Bella- le dije casi en un susurro acercándome a sus labios.

Ella comenzó a temblar, sabía que no temblaba de excitación si no de miedo y era compresible lo que le había hecho se llamaba violación, era obvio que ella me tuviera miedo, pero tenía mas de un mes y medio sin desahógame y tenía que decir que era difícil por que en esta época en Forks las noches eran muy calurosas y Bella se destapaba en las noches y dios juro que más de una vez tuve que levantarme de la cama para no irme sobre ella y mi cuerpo ya me pedía algún tipo de liberación.

Pensé en buscar a Tanya, que aun seguía aquí, pero ella ya no se acercaba a mí y mucho menos a Bella, pero sabia que si Bella se enteraba sería mucho peor así que mejor me controlaba.

-Por que mejor no nos acostamos- le dije

Ella de inmediato salió de mi agarre y se metió en la cama, como era costumbre se acostaba en la orilla de la cama, para estar lo mas alejada de mi.

**BELLA POV **

Edward me había dicho que estaba celoso de Jacob, pero no entendía por que, el quería a Tanya ¿no? Es por eso que ella seguía aquí, aunque tengo que reconocer que Edward nunca ha faltado al dormitorio a dormir, y el se porta muy amable conmigo, pero yo aún no puedo evitar sentir que el me va a lastimar si se me acerca mucho.

A la llegada del Sr. Black, Edward se había molestado, por que yo le había sonreído y había hablado un poco con el, pero es que la sonrisa del Sr. Black era muy bonita y tenia una mirada muy sincera y sabia que el no me hablaba por lastima o algo así ya que el no sabía nada de mi vida, el que me halagara me hacía sentir bien.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y el Sr. Black en cada oportunidad que tenía mi halagaba y el se había fijado en detalles que Edward no, como que yo ya me hacía cargo del jardín o que me gustaba bordar o que me gustaba ir a las caballerizas a solo ver los caballos, Black lo mencionaba delante de Edward y el enrojecía como si estuviera molesto, yo había cumplido lo que él me había pedido y trataba de no cruzar palabra con el sr Black, pero no puedo negar que me hacía sentir bien que él se fijara en detalles de cómo que me peinaba diferente, pero jamás podría faltarle el respeto a Edward, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo quería, desde que lo vi por primera vez , me enamore de el, y sabía que era el amor de mi vida.

Estaba en jardín con Alice y Rosalie, ahora ellas se habían convertido en mis amigas y sabia que de verdad eran mis amigas por que nunca le decían a Edward lo que yo les contaba a ellas.

-Bella ¿Como te sientes con Edward ya van casi dos meses de que se casaron?- me preguntó Alice, sabía muy bien que se refería mas bien a la noche de bodas.

-Bien, el se ha comportado muy bien conmigo- les dije.

-¿Ya no lo quieres verdad Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-No es eso, claro que lo quiero, pero me da un poco de miedo- le dije honestamente.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Alice.

-Forks necesita un heredero- me dijo Rosalie.

-Lo sé, y les aseguro que Edward se esta ganando mi confianza día con día- era verdad lo que decía, Edward había cambiado mucho y mas después de la llegada de Black, y mas cuando Black hacía los comentarios de mi cabello o de lo que me gustaba hacer, ahora Edward todas las tardes venía por mi, me estaba enseñando a montar mas de una ocasión cuando despertaba el me dejaba una rosa en la almohada, esos detalles me hacían quererlo mas y hacer que poco a poco le perdiera el miedo.

-Bueno y tú Alice ¿Como vas con el príncipe Jasper?- pregunté cambiando de tema, sabía que Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper, pero él no daba señales de sentir lo mismo por Alice.

-Pues igual, el ni siquiera me mira- dijo Alice triste.

-Mi hermano es un ciego y tonto- le dijo Rosalie.

-Pues sí, pero tal vez los rumores sean ciertos y el esta enamorado de otra- dijo Alice.

-¿Cuales rumores?- pregunte.

-Pues dicen que Jasper esta enamorado de una mujer que se llama Maria, y dicen que el la trajo a forks desde Austria- me dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y crees que sean verdad?- pregunté.

-Pues si, Jasper sale todas las noches y no regresa hasta que ya casi va a amanecer- nos dijo Alice.

-¿Y tu no les has preguntado?- le pregunte a Rosalie.

-El no me va a decir nada y por más que traté de investigar con Emmett, él tampoco quiso decirme nada- me contó.

-Pues si quieren le puedo preguntar a Edward a ver que me dice.

-¿De verdad harías eso?- me dijo Alice emocionada.

-Claro que sí, te prometo que esta noche le preguntare a Edward- le dije para que se calmara.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Alice dándome un abrazo.

Y como le prometí a Alice, estaba esperando a Edward para hablar con el, hoy no llegaría temprano a la habitación por que estaba con consejeros del reino, pero yo lo esperaría se lo había prometido a mi cuñada casi hermana como ella decía.

Estaba leyendo un libro y estaba tan metida en mi lectura que no escuche cuando Edward entro a la habitación.

-¿Bella que haces despierta?- me pregunto.

-Su alteza no lo escuche entrar.

-Perdón no fue mi intención asustarte- me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, ¿Como le fue en su día?

-Bien gracias, de hecho quería disculparme por no poder salir a montar hoy contigo- me dijo mientras se peleaba con un broche de camisa que no quería salir.

-Déjeme ayudarlo- le pedí, y me levante de la cama, comencé a desabrochar los broches de su camisa.

-Gracias.

No sabia como demonios preguntarle por el príncipe Jasper, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran.

-¿Bella que es lo que tienes?- me preguntó, al parecer si me conocía mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Por que me pregunta eso?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Por que te conozco, ¿dime que tienes?- me volvió acercándose a mí, él ya no traía su camisa puesta y digo no conocía a ningún otro hombre en estas circunstancias pero lo que veía de Edward me encantaba.

-Es que yo…- no podía hablar cuando el estaba así de cerca de mí.

-Tu que bella- me dijo al oído, su aliento me hizo estremecerme, nunca me había sentido así, mí cuerpo estaba temblando pero esta vez no era de miedo, estaba segura, en mi vientre sentí como si tuviera miles de mariposas y más abajo sentía como un cosquilleo.

Yo…yo...- era lo único que podía decir, ya que él esta mordiendo mi oreja y juro que hasta mi nombre se me olvido.

Yo puse mis manos en su pecho y déjenme decirles que oh santa madre estaba duro.

-¿Tu que bella dime?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Alice y el- fue lo único que dije y ni yo me entendí.

El se separo de mi, y lo agradecí por que si de por si sin que me estuviera tocando me ponía nerviosa ahora imagínese cuando lo hacía.

-No te entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno yo quería saber si es verdad los rumores- dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Cuales rumores Bella?- me pregunto serio.

-De que el príncipe Jasper esta enamorado de una mujer llamada Maria- le dije.

-¿Alice te mando a que me preguntaras?- me pregunto.

-No, le aseguro que no, yo me ofrecí solita- aclare de inmediato.

-La verdad no lo se bella, pero me imagino que si , el príncipe Jasper sale todas las noches.

-Ahh- fue lo único que dije.

-¿Es todo lo que querías preguntarme?- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente otra vez.

-Si, lamento haberlo molestado alteza que pase buenas noches- dije y me metí a la cama de inmediato, yo no quise ni mirarlo siquiera.

Al día siguiente el Sr Black nos dijo que se marchaba ya que tenia otras obligaciones que cumplir, Edward casi hace fiesta cuando le dio la noticia, yo por mi parte me sentía triste el Sr. Black era un hombre muy divertido, pero sabía que era lo mejor que el se marchara por que Edward se ponía de muy mal humor cuando me veía cerca de el.

-Hasta que se fue- dijo Edward cuando todos estábamos en el comedor.

-Era un hombre muy agradable- dijo Alice.

-¿Tú también?- le pregunto Edward molesto.

-¿Yo también que?- pregunto Alice con inocencia.

-Ese Black es un estúpido- dijo el príncipe Jasper.

-Pues a mí se hace un hombre muy agradable y simpático- dije sin pensar, me di cuenta que todos los que estaban en la mesa se que medaban viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, Rosalie y Alice me sonreían mientras que Edward estaba serio.

-Verdad que si- dijo Alice apoyándome.

-Es un idiota- dijo Edward muy enojado pero en voz baja.

-No tenía ningún tipo de chiste ni gracia- dijo Jasper.

-Pues si no era bufón, era un hombre y muy atractivo- dijo Alice y vi que el príncipe Jasper se estaba atragantando con su pedazo de pan.

-Alice una dama no dice ese tipo de cosas- la reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, pero se veía que no era sincera.

-¿Tu piensas lo mismo bella?- me preguntó Edward.

Yo ya no quise responder nada a eso, sabia que me metería en problemas así que mejor llene mi boca de comida.

Después de la comida yo me fui al salón de costura y no salí de ahí, aunque sabía que en la noche Edward me volvería a preguntar sobre Black.

* * *

Hola chicas ya regrese, como les prometí el drama ya se termino, la verdad es que si es medio pesado estar escribiendo tanto drama, luego hasta yo me deprimo jajaja.

Bueno ´pues ya saben déjenme sus comentarios, espero poderles subir el otro cap hoy.

Las quiero


	5. CREEME TE AMO

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENE**CE

Hola de nuevo , ya ven lo prometido es deuda , jaja, bueno alguien me dijo que la esta historia se parece mucho a una, recuerden que desde el primer cap les dije que mi amiga **viki-cullen-masen **me dijo que si podía continuar con su historia que llama LOCA.

Si alguien ha visto alguna otra historia como esta les agradecería en el alma me avisaran.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el, recuerden que les dije que el drama se había ido, las quiero.

Quiero agradecer a beckyabc2, ya que ella me esta beteando los caps, mil gracias por ayudarme con esta historia, mil gracias pequeña se que te tengo a marchas forzadas jajaja tq.

**BELLA POV**

Y como lo dije, en cuanto Edward entro a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue eso.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo- me dijo Edward cuando ya estábamos acostados, claro yo hasta la orilla como siempre.

-Dígame alteza- dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué opinas de Jacob Black?- me preguntó.

-Pues es una persona amable- dije.

-¿Nada más amable?

-Si alteza- dije esperando que ya no me preguntara mas.

-¿Si el se hubiera casado contigo crees que te hubiera tratado como yo?- me pregunto y yo ni siquiera pensé la respuesta.

-No- dije de inmediato.

-¿El se te hace atractivo?- me pregunto, pero su voz ya no era de molestia como hace un momento, era de tristeza

-Sí– contesté otra vez sin pensarlo.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo el y acostó completamente, yo me quede pensando en lo que acabábamos de hablar, me sentí mal, por que de verdad que Edward había cambiado mucho, el se preocupaba por mi, de hecho ya me había llevado al pueblo varias veces, siempre que yo quería salir el me dejaba, hasta me había llevado a un día de campo solo el y yo, pero fuí honesta con mis respuestas, pero creo que lo lastime.

No se que hora era pero comenzaron a tocar la puerta de nuestra habitación, Edward se levanto de inmediato a ver quien tocaba yo me quede acostada, pero alcance a escuchar que era un guardia.

-Alteza ha llegado un mensajero de Volterra y dice que las tropas de Félix quieren atacar el reino- oí que le decía el guardia a Edward.

-Avisen a mi padre a mi hermano y al príncipe Jasper, que me esperan el despacho- dijo Edward y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Todo bien alteza?- pregunté.

-Quieren atacar Volterra- me dijo Edward que se estaba vistiendo.

Yo me levante de la cama de inmediato y me puse mi bata.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó.

-Pues voy con la reina Esme que me imagino que se pondrá nerviosa- le contesté.

El solo me miro y me dedico una sonrisa que no le llego a sus hermosos ojos verdes, el salió de la habitación, salí momentos después, cuando llegue a la habitación de la reina, tal y como lo pensé ella esta muy nerviosa, la princesa Alice y Rosalie llegaron un poco después.

-Tranquila reina Esme todo estará bien- le dije tratando de calmarla.

-No bella, Volterra pasa por un mal momento- me dijo ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Pero yo se que Jasper y Edward no dejaran que ataquen Volterra- dijo que Alice.

-Claro que no- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y si ellos deciden ir a la batalla?- preguntó Esme histéricamente.

-No- grité nerviosa, yo sabia que Edward no había sido el marido que soñé pero no podía imaginarme que el muriera, eso hacía que algo en mi interior ser rompiera, como si me clavaran algo en pecho.

-Carlisle no dejará a su pueblo- dijo la reina.

-Emmet y Edward no dejarán a mi padre solo- dijo Alice.

-Y Jasper no los dejara solos- dijo Rosalie.

-Pero que vayan las tropas no ellos- dije nerviosa.

En ese momento entro Carlisle a la habitación, sabíamos que era momento para que nosotras nos retiráramos y aunque no fuera el momento yo quería salir a ver donde estaba Edward y que me dijera que era lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación el ya se encontraba ahí, vi que estaba guardando algunas cosas y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte sin acercarme mucho.

-Me voy a Volterra con mi padre– dijo.

-¿Por que?- pregunte, digo era mas que obvio pero por que no mandaban a las tropas.

-Mi padre quiere ir a luchar por su pueblo y yo no lo puedo dejar solo, Emmet y Jasper también van- dijo el y comenzó a sacar sus espadas.

-Edward no vayas- le pedí, me olvide por completo de los títulos o protocolos, solo quería que el se quedara aquí sano y salvo.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor Bella si muero en batalla tu podrás volverte a casar con un hombre que de verdad ames y te ame y que jamás te trate como lo hice yo- me dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que entre a la habitación.

-No Edward, no me digas eso, por favor no vayas- le pedí.

-Bella es una decisión tomada, mi madre y mi hermana al igual que la princesa Rosalie se quedaran aquí, ya di ordenes para que las tropas estén preparadas para cualquier cosa- me explicó.

-Edward manda a las tropas de Forks pero no vayas tú- le seguía pidiendo, él se acerco a mi y me tomo del rostro.

-Perdóname Bella, por que no fui lo suficientemente hombre, si lo hubiera sido te hubiera tratado como el maravilloso ser que eres y no como lo hice, perdóname bella y si muero se feliz, nadie en este mundo se lo merece mas que tu y nadie mas que yo merece la muerte, busca a Jacob es un buen hombre, el si es un verdadero hombre y se que te hará feliz- me dijo y vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, los míos ya estaban inundados.

-No Edward, yo no quiero otro marido yo te quiero a ti, por favor Edward no vayas te lo ruego- le pedí.

-Bella tú misma me lo dijiste estas conmigo por que me debes respeto y obediencia, pero te aseguro que si no fueras tan noble y de buenos sentimientos, te hubieras fugado con Black y yo no hubiera tenido cara para reclamarte nada- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No Edward, te amo, desde hace años, solo que lo paso en la noche de bodas me asusto y no sabía como reaccionar, pero te prometo que si te quedas yo seré como tu quieras te lo juro- le rogué.

-Bella tu eres perfecta como eres, inocente, tierna, noble y que a pesar de que yo te lastime no me odiaste, pero no me amas pequeña, no puedes amar a un ser tan vil y despreciable como yo- dijo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, pero aun así no dejo de mirarme fijamente.

-No Edward, yo te amo y se que podemos superar esto, por favor no vayas te lo ruego– le pedía, el solo me miraba y por primera vez de que el llego a Forks vi su alma en ellos, y no me gusto lo que vi, un alma triste, rota yo sabía que él no era perfecto pero yo tampoco ¿quien lo es?, mi padre lo había engañado diciéndole que yo había sido de otro y aunque el no tuviera el derecho a tratarme como lo hizo, es humano y se equivoco, mi padre me trato peor y aun así lo quise mucho y lo perdone a su muerte, pero con Edward era diferente, por que el había cambiado, me había demostrado que me quería, que de verdad quería ganarse mi perdón, me lo demostró con hechos y no con palabras.

-Te amo Bella y tarde me di cuenta de eso, pero te amo mi princesa, mi reina, mi loca- me beso tiernamente en los labios, era la primera vez que lo hacía, yo puse mi manos en su cuello, el se separo lentamente de mi, me miro a los ojos, y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación, yo salí de tras de el, corriendo por los pasillos, y aunque gritaba su nombre el no se detenía.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, el ya estaba montado en su caballo, ahí también estaban todos los demás, los hombres también montaban su caballo y un pequeño ejercito los esperaba.

-Edward júrame que regresaras- le pedí.

-Tranquila bella, se feliz- me pidió con una sonrisa triste.

-Júramelo Edward, JURAMELO- le grité ahora de verdad que parecía una loca, Ángela esta atrás de mi, sosteniéndome y tratando de alejarme del caballo, ya que yo había agarrado las riendas para que Edward no se fuera sin júramelo.

-Ángela llévate a la reina- le dijo Edward.

-NO, DIJE QUE ME LO JURES- le exigí.

-Adiós bella, te amo- me dijo y el hizo que yo soltara las rienda, Ángela de inmediato me jalo para atrás y Edward se fue, por mas que le gritaba no regreso, yo caí al piso destrozada, el no me creía que a pesar de todo yo lo seguía amando, lo seguía necesitando, el era el amor de mi vida y el no me creía.

-Vamos a dentro Bella- me dijo Alice que intentaba ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-El no me lo juro- le dije.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- me dijo Rosalie.

-El no me lo juro- era lo único que yo entendía, que el no me había jurado que regresaría.

-Ven hija necesitamos calmarnos- me dijo Esme y todas entramos al palacio, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba, solo sabia que el no me creía y que no me había jurado que regresaría, sabia que por lo que me había dicho el se dejaría morir en batalla, pero algo en mi cabeza se prendió en ese momento.

-Nos vamos a Volterra- dije levantándome.

-¿Estas loca?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-Si Rosalie, estoy loca y por eso mismo me voy a Volterra.

-¿De que hablas Bella?-intervino Esme.

-Reina, yo amo a Edward y él a mi, y no pienso permitir que el muera, así que me voy a Volterra con todas las tropas que hay aquí- dije.

-Bella eso es arriesgado- dijo Alice.

-No me importa, pero no dejare a Edward solo, es mi esposo, lo amo y aunque cometió errores lo amo y no voy a descansar hasta que me jure que estará bien, así tenga que ir yo al campo de batalla para que me lo jure- dije decidida, no sabía de donde había sacado esa fortaleza, pero no me iba a poner a pensar eso en estos momentos.

-Yo me voy contigo- dijo Esme.

-¿Madre?- le dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Alice, tu padre y yo somos uno mismo y aunque se que mi deber es quedarme aquí mi corazón me pide que me valla con el, si el muriera yo no tendría vida, ¿me entiendes?- le pregunto Esme a su hija con lagrimas.

-Pues nos vamos todas- dijo Rosalie que también lloraba.

Yo llame a un guardia y comencé a dar ordenes, claro que Esme y Rosalie me ayudaban por que yo casi les rogaba en vez de ordenarles, cuando las tropas me dijeron que podíamos salir en cualquier momento, nosotras subimos a ponernos lo mas cómodas posibles, aunque con los ampones vestidos y los estorbosos corsets, eso no era posible, pero no importaba.

Nos dijeron que si nos íbamos en carreta tardaríamos mucho más en llegar, así que las cuatro, nos tragamos el miedo y nos subimos a los caballos para irnos así.

Salimos de viaje, aunque debo decir que no íbamos tan rápido pero no tan lentamente como si fuéramos en la carreta, sabia que Edward nos llevaba mucha ventaja, pero uno de los guardias, me decía que llegaríamos a tiempo, tal vez lo hacia solo para calmarme, pero también me daba un poco de esperanza.

Después de no se cuantas benditas horas arriba del caballo, después de ya no sentir mis piernas ni mi trasero, ni nada de mi cuerpo, nos avisaron que habíamos llagado a la entrada de Volterra.

Todo se veía en aparente calma y me daba miedo pensar que habíamos llegado tarde, que Edward estaba muerto.

-¿Y que hacen aquí parados? ¡Vayan!- grité.

-Reina, tenemos que ver como están las cosa, para no perjudicar al ejército de Volterra- me explico un guardia.

-Pues vayan a ver rápido- dijo Esme.

Unos guardias fueron mientras que nosotros nos quedamos a las afueras, cuando los 4 guardias que fueron regresaron mis nervios estaban a punto de estar y yo estaba a punto de volverme loca de verdad.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rosalie.

-¿Están bien?- dijo Alice.

-Hablen- grito Esme.

-Todo esta bien, las tropas enemigas siguen sin moverse de su posición, no se han percatado de nuestra llegada, ya que no hicieron ningún movimiento, así que me imagino que piensan que Volterra solo tiene pocos soldados, ya que las tropas austriacas no han llegado- nos explicaron.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si nos ven podemos perjudicarles?- pregunto Esme.

-Si, lo mas prudente seria que no nos vieran y si intentan atacar Volterra los encajonamos y no tendrían escapatoria- nos explicaron.

-Pues hagamos eso- dije, la verdad es que o sabia bien lo que había dicho, pero sonaba a que podía ayudar a Edward y eso es lo que venimos a hacer. Me dije mentalmente.

La verdad es que yo me moría por bajarme del caballo, pero sabía que si me bajaba y teníamos que entrar a Volterra rápido, yo no podría, ya que me tardaba horas en subirme, por que primero le decía al caballito que por favor no me tirara, con el vestido que traía me costaba mas, creo que Esme, Rosalie y Alice se encontraban igual que yo, por que ninguna se bajo tampoco.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y todo seguía en calma, pero oímos un grito y de la nada, comenzaron a verse antorchas ya que estaba obscuro, mis tropas, se alistaron de inmediato y se giraron a verme.

-A mi que me ven yo no tengo ni mas remota idea de lo que se hace aquí, pero lo que si les digo es que en cuanto entren tiene que proteger al rey Edward, al rey Carlisle , al príncipe Emmett y Jasper, ¿entendieron?- pregunté.

-Si alteza- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo que hasta me asuste.

-Pues entren- les grite al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

10 guardias se quedaron con nosotras, que no sabíamos que demonios hacer y sabía que las demás estaba igual que yo, por que se me quedaban viendo como si yo tuviera toda la experiencia en esto, si a duras penas era la primera vez que salía de Forks.

-¿Que hacemos?- preguntó Alice que temblaba no se si de frió o de nervios, por que yo temblaba de las dos.

-Alteza lo mejor será esperar aquí- me dijo uno de los guardias.

-Pero ustedes hacen mas falta adentro- dije titiritando.

-Por que no nos pasamos con los guardias y ellos nos metan así no nos atacaran- dijo Esme.

-Si eso esta bien- dije, la verdad no estaba segura de nada, lo único que quería era ver que Edward esta bien, así que con todo el trabajo del mundo me baje del caballo, claro que me ayudaron tres guardias todo mi cuerpo estaba entumido, todo me dolía, no podía sostenerme en pie, así que casi me tuvieron que cargar para subirme al otro caballo con el guardia, la situación de las demás no fue muy diferente.

-Gracia a dios puedo cerrar mis piernas- dijo Alice dando un largo suspiro.

-Alice-la regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad- dijo Alice, que también la subieron cargando al caballo.

-Sujétese fuerte alteza, vamos a ir a todo galope, me dijo el guardia.

-Si está bien– dije muerta de nervios ya hasta el frió se me había olvidado.

Y así comenzamos a correr, dios juro que todo me temblaba, el caballo si que tenia velocidad, juro que si ni fuera por el incidente con Edward hubiera dejado de ser señorita con tanto rebote que daba en el caballo.

Entramos a Volterra y vi la lucha yo estaba aterrada, yo solo veía a gente caer y el ruido de las espadas chocando y por más que buscaba a Edward con la mirada no lo veía, llegamos a la entrada del palacio, que estaba custodiada por varios guardias, nos dejaron pasar al ver los uniformes de los soldados de Forks.

Cuando nos bajaron y vieron que éramos nosotras las que veníamos en los caballos, ni nos preguntaron, nos cargaron y nos metieron al palacio, nos llevaron a uno de los salones y yo por mas que preguntaba por Edward nadie me decía nada pero tampoco tenia las fuerzas para patalear o tan siquiera para soltarle un golpe.

Las cuatros caímos al suelo, nuestras pobres piernas no nos daban para mas.

-Tenemos que aguantar y saber que están bien- dije intentando ponerme de pie.

-Bella estas loca no puedes salir de aquí- me dijo Rosalie que sobaba sus piernas.

-Dije que así tuviera que ir a la batalla para que Edward me lo jurara iría- dije cuando por fin había logrado ponerme de pie.

-Hija no salgas- me dijo Esme que también intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Tengo que ir por el– dije dando pasos muy cortos mis piernas me dolían horrible, pero de peores me había levantado.

Cuando por fin había logrado llegar a la puerta que sentía que estaba a cien metros, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ahí entro Edward con la espada en la mano y su traje de batalla lleno de sangre.

-Edward- chille emocionada al verlo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo tomándome por los brazos por que estaba a punto de caerme otra vez.

-Júramelo- dije.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó.

-Júramelo que vas a estar bien y que vas a volver a mi– le dije.

-Bella.

-Bella nada, no he estado no se cuantas horas arriba de un caballo sin bajarme para nada, me subí atrás de un soldado que hizo que el mentado caballito volara como el diablo, me duele todo el cuerpo, no he comido en mucho tiempo, así que mas te vale decirme que me juras que si vuelves a salir por esa puerta para luchar, vas a regresar sano y salvo y vamos a regresar a Forks en carreta aunque nos tardemos más- dije de corrido y en un tono de voz que ni yo sabía que podía hacer.

-Júraselo Edward por que te juro que si nos hace salir al campo de batalla para que se lo jures, te sacare el juramento a golpes- le dijo Rosalie que seguía sobándose sus piernas.

-Estas loca, pero te amo, y te juro que regresare sano y salvo para empezar de nuevo a tu lado- me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo- dije y lo bese, dios no podía creer que unas horas me había salido el valor que no había tenido en toda mi vida.

-Ahora tu prométeme que te quedaras aquí tranquila- me pidió el.

-Te lo prometo- le dije sonriéndole, el me había jurado volver y lo haría.

-¿Edward como esta tu padre?- pregunto Esme nerviosa.

-Como un guerrero de 20 años madre, Emmett y Jasper igual- dijo Edward, eso nos tranquilizaba.

-Te amo bella- dijo, me beso rápidamente y salió de nuevo, pero ahora yo estaba segura de que volvería.

Las horas pasaban y nosotras seguíamos oyendo el ruido de espada chocando y gritos, pero cada vez eran mas leves, el cansancio nos estaba venciendo, pero nos levantaba la necesidad de saber que los hombres que amábamos regresarían pronto.

Y así fue, Edward entro al salón donde estábamos, seguido por su padre, Emmett y Jasper, todas gritamos de alegría, por fin podíamos pararnos mas rápidamente, claro que nos costaba un poco ahora cerrar las piernas, pero lo importante era que estaban sanos y salvos.

-¿Esme que haces aquí?- le preguntó el rey Carlisle a su esposa que ya la tenía abrazada.

-Mi nuera me convenció de venir- dijo Esme mirando al rey Carlisle con infinito amor.

-Si me imagino que le costo mucho- se burlo el rey.

-¿Amor mío estas bien?- le pregunto Emmett a Rosalie

-Te juro que tendrás que ser muy buen marido después de todo lo que pase para llegar aquí- le dijo Rosalie en broma.

-Claro que si amor, tu mereces todo – le dijo Emmett y la beso.

-¿Como esta princesa Alice?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿Como crees?- le respondió ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el.

-Mira Jasper Hale príncipe de Austria, me importa un comino el protocolo, hoy rompí casi todas las reglas así que una mas no creo que afecte, en este momento me vas a decir si me quieres o no, por que no viaje en caballo en un silla de montar normal no se cuantas horas, no le rece a todos lo santos y a los que no son también para que estuvieras bien, para que tu no me digas si me quieres o no, así que te lo pregunto por ultima vez ¿me quieres o no?- le pregunto a Jasper, todos estábamos en shock por lo que había dicho Alice, tanto que ni Esme la reprendió.

-Si Alice Cullen de Volterra, te amo y quiero que seas mi reina- le respondió Jasper.

-Yo también te amo- le dijo Alice a Jasper y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Y usted mi querida reina esta en serios problemas- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Muchos?- pregunte siguiéndole la corriente.

-Si muchos, pero su castigo se lo pondré después por que ahora creo que todos tenemos que descansar- dijo Edward.

-Si por amor de dios, quiero una cama, una almohada, mis cobijitas y dormir- dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-¿Y a mi no?- pregunto Emmett que la sostenía de la cintura.

-Claro– susurró Rosalie.

-Emmett- dijo su madre, pero mas en broma.

-Madre ustedes hoy han roto todos los juramentos y reglas de los reinos- dijo Emmett.

-Menos el mas importante- dijo Esme mirándome.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Edward.

-El juramento de amarlos por sobre todas las cosas- conteste yo, Edward me miro y vi que en sus ojos se avecinaban unas lagrimas y para que negarlos de los míos ya salían ríos, pero estas eran de felicidad, yo no sabia pero también de felicidad se llora.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Edward a pesar de que estaba igual o más cansado que yo, me subió cargando a la habitación.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO LES DIJE QUE HARIA TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SUBIR EL CAP Y AQUÍ ESTA, SE QUE MUCHAS ME DIRAN QUE ESTOY LOCA POR QUE BELLA SE FUE A BUSCAR EDWARD, PERO CREO QUE EL AMOR ES ASI ¿NO?.

BUENO RECUERDEN DEJARME SUS OPINIONES

LAS QUIERO


	6. TE NECESITO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi más loca cabeza.

Hola chicas como están espero que bien, pues como verán me ha dado por subir puros capítulos con lemmon esta semana, lo siento mi cabecita anda medio sucia jajajajaja.

Mil gracias a todas por no matarme ni odiarme por el atraso pero ya esta aquí el cap, lo había prometido para mañana pero mejor se los adelante.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz de verdad.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y las dejo leer

LAS QUIERO

ANNA

Toda la familia regreso a Forks con bella y conmigo, bueno excepto mis padres querían quedarse para ver que su pueblo saliera delante de nuevo, aun no podría creer lo que bella había hecho, pero si he de ser honesto que fuera a buscarme y me demostrara de esa forma su amor, me lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas.

Cuando llegamos a forks nos informaron que Tanya se había marchado, y la verdad lo agradecí internamente, de ahora en adelante solo quería dedicarme a bella y a recompensarle todo el tiempo perdido.

Bella había cambiado mucho, me di cuenta que mi esposa era una mujer de carácter, que lo único que necesitaba era sacarlo y cuando fue a buscarme a Volterra lo había sacado y ya no lo había vuelto a esconder.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la batalla en volterra, yo aun no sabía cómo acercarme a bella en la habitación, que tengo que decir que cada día nuestros besos era más apasionados.

Estaba en despacho perdido en mis pensamientos cuando mi hermosa esposa entro seguida de Rosalie y Alice.

-Lo interrumpimos alteza- dijo bella con una sonrisa

-Tú nunca interrumpes amor- le dije parándome de inmediato de mi silla para saludarla.

-Valla que románticos- se burlo Alice.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- pregunte.

-Edward no puedo creer que lo hallas olvidado- me regaño bella.

-¿Que olvide?- preguntando sin entender nada.

-En dos semanas daremos un baile –dijo mi esposa como si yo fuera tarado.

-Amor pero de eso te estás encargando tu ¿no?- pregunte no entendiendo para que me necesitaba a mí.

-Sí pero quería saber que ala del castillo quieres que le dé a Jacob Black,- dijo mi esposa y recordé porque me había enfurecido cuando Black confirmo su asistencia al baile.

-Por que puede quedarse en un panteón- dije molesto

-Edward no seas grosero – me dijo Rosalie.

-A ver qué opinan Emmet y Jasper – dije con sonrisa triunfante.

-Debería de dejar de ser tan celosos alteza – dijo bella dándome un beso en la mejilla y para que estés más tranquilo lo pondré en ala este lejos de nosotros – dijo mi esposa.

Por mi ponlo en un calabozo- dije son una sonrisa.

Dios se va a poner de románticos y aun faltan demasiadas cosas por hacer- dijo Alice y jalo a bella para llevársela de mi lado.

Cuando volví a quedarme solo en mi despacho, me puse a pensar que con la llegada de Jacob Black las cosas se me podían complicar a mí, confiaba completamente en bella, pero el perro ese mostro interés en mi esposa importarle poco que yo estuviera delante de ellos, así que esta noche intentaría hacer a bella mi mujer, intentaría que esta noche ella se entregara a mí, como jamás se entregaría a nadie.

A la hora de la cena las mujeres no dejaron de hablar del baile que se daría bella estaba muy emocionada, pero cuando mencionaron el nombre de Black , Jasper, Emmet y yo gruñimos, ellas solo rieron, perfecto ahora se divertían con nuestra pena ¿no?.

Bella y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, me sentía nervioso por lo que hoy intentaría con bella, me daba miedo que me rechazara, así que cambie de plan y preferí empezar poco a poco.

Bella salió del baño ya con su camisón puesto y agradecía que estuviéramos en época de calor, porque así yo tenía el pretexto perfecto para no ponerme camisa para dormir.

-¿En piensas?- me pregunto bella sentándose a mi lado.

-Quiero decirte algo- dije nervioso

-Dime – me animo ella.

-Quiero tocarte bella- le dije mirándola fijamente, ella se quedo callada unos minutos, y mis nervios se hacían más grandes a cada segundo, iba a levantarme de la cama cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-Hazlo- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

La verdad es que no quería preguntarle si estaba segura por miedo a que me dijera que no, lo sé soy un egoísta pero de verdad la necesitaba y mucho.

Así que la recosté con delicadeza en la cama- cuando quieras que pare solo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte, ella solo asintió.

Lo primero que hice fue irme directo a sus labios, pero tratando de controlar la pasión que tenia por dentro, necesitaba mucho de mi autocontrol en estos momentos para desgarrarle la ropa.

Ella me respondió el beso y puso sus delicadas y hermosas manos en mi cuello, cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar yo me separe un poco de ella y comencé a besar su delicado cuello su olor era exquisito, besaba y lamia su cuello, me di cuenta que a ella le gustaba cuando soltó un gemidito de placer, así que decidí que era momento de bajar un poco más, baje el tirante derecho de su camisón y comencé a besar su hombro, mientras que mis manos apretaban sus caderas y su cintura, después baje el tirante izquierdo, todo lo hacía lentamente para no asustar a bella, pero me encantaba ve que ella estaba reaccionando a mi caricias, su camisón se bajo demasiado y dejo al aire sus hermosos pecho, bella intento cubrirse y estaba completamente sonrojada.

No te cubras amor, déjame deleitarme con ellos- le pedí, ella me miro y bajo sus manos y debo decir que tenía que agradecerle a dios esta oportunidad, me relamí mis labios nada de imaginarme el sabor de los pechos de bella, que eran firmes, no eran grandes pero tampoco eran pequeño y dios esos pezones pequeños y rozados.

De inmediato atrape con delicadeza uno de sus pezones en mi boca mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba delicadamente , bella gemía mas fuerte y yo ya tenía una dolorosa erección , pero esta noche se trataba de ella no de mi.

Me deleite un rato mas con esos manjares que tenia por senos, pero era hora de llevarla mas allá, quería que esta noche tocara el cielo con sus hermosas manos, quería que gritara mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz, así que comencé a bajar por completo su camisón y cuando vi la entrada a su delicioso centro casi tuve un orgasmo. Bese su vientre, jugué un momento con su lindo ombligo, pero era hora de que yo profundizara, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Así que con mi lengua recorrí el camino de su vientre hacia la entra de su hermoso centro, bella jadeo de sorpresa.

-Edward … que … haces?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

-Shhh , solo disfruta amor- le respondí y con mi lengua abrí sus labios vaginales y dios santo bella estaba muy húmeda, comencé explorando toso su centro y juro que era lo mas delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida y qué decir del olor , era completamente embriagante y adictivo.

No resistí mas y con mi lengua comencé a buscar su delicioso botón del placer, dio cuando mi lengua estuvo en su clítoris bella grito y de inmediato llevo sus manos a mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras que yo comencé a mover frenéticamente mi lengua en su clítoris y comenzaba a meter un dedo en su húmedo centro.

-Si..mas..mas- grito mi amada bella, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de placer y eso es lo que yo quería que explotara de place en mi boca, que de diera de beber sus deliciosos jugos.

Me arriesgue y metí dos dedos más en su interior, y unos segundos después bella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente y sentí como explotaba en mi boca y sus jugo salir de ella, claro que me apresure a limpiarlos todos, no quería perder ni una sola gota.

Cuando termine de limpiar su centro me levante y me recosté a su lado, ella no tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que estaba recostado a su lado, de inmediato, abrió sus ojos , que estaba obscurecidos y me miraban fijamente.

-¿Todo bien amor?, ¿disfrutaste?- le pregunte.

Ella se puso sobre mi pecho mirándome fijamente y su respuesta me dejo helado.

-Si lo disfrute mucho, pero aun tengo ganas demás, de mucho mas- contesto haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y en un minuto ya tenía mis pantalones fuera.

Ahora si ataque sus labios con pasión, ya no con la ternura de hace rato, y ella me respondió de la misma manera, baje una de mis manos para acariciar sus pechos, y comenzar a lubricarla para cuando la penetrara no le doliera tanto, ya una vez había cometido una pendejada no lo haría dos veces.

Comencé a bajar mi mano mientras que mi boca atacaba su cuello, quería cerciorarme de que tan húmeda estaba mi mujer y debo decir que no necesitaba más estimulación, así que me posicione en medio de ella, que de inmediato me abrió sus hermosas y níveas piernas, pero ahora si tenía que hacer la pregunta.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunte mirándola

-Claro – me respondió de inmediato.

La volví a besar con pasión, pero comencé a posicionarme en su entrada y comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, yo no dejaba de besarla, al principio vi que bella está un poco incomoda, pero yo seguí moviéndome con mucha delicadeza, para no lastimarla ni asustarla, pero después de unos minutos, pareció que la incomodidad que sentía se había ido porque ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer mas fricción.

Edward- dijo ella

Estas tan estrecha… deliciosa- le dije

-Mas Edward… por favor no pares- me pedio ella.

Y claro que por nada del mundo pararía en estos momentos, bella estaba jodidamente estrecha , tanto que con cada envestida me daba miedo terminar.

-Mas rápido Edward… mas – me dijo desesperada y yo era su esclavo solo haría lo que ella me pidiera, así que comencé a embestida más rápido, mucho más rápido.

-Así – embestida - te- embestida - gusta?- pregunte

-Si mas, mas- dijo gritando sentí como sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse y eso estaba provocando que yo estuviera a punto de terminar.

-EDWARD- grito mi esposa al sentir su segundo orgasmo provocando que yo tuviera el mío.

Me deje caer a su lado, bella de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo feliz la abrace.

Te gusto?- le pregunte, después de unos minutos de que no me contestara levante mi rostro y vi que estaba completamente dormida.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí tranquilo y en paz.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me di cuenta que bella no estaba a mi lado, me levante asustado por no saber donde estaba mi hermoso ángel, pero mis miedos se disiparon cuando la vi entrar con una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta despertar y no estés a mi lado- le dije.

-Lo siento cariño pero tenía que preparar esto- dijo señalando la bandeja de comida.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunte desconcertado.

-Porque no saldrás de esta habitación el día de hoy- dijo mirándome fijamente y quitándose la bata para quedar completamente desnuda frente a mí.

-Enciérrame toda la vida- dije y la jale a la cama para volverla a hacer mía.

* * *

Que tal , que les pareció el cap, hace calor no? Jajaja, bueno recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero.


	7. Obsecion

Hola de nuevo me recuerdan?, bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en meses, pero hace un me acabo de convertir en mama, asi que las cosas se dificultaron, pero ahora aprovecho los ratos que mi bebe duerme para escribir asi que prometo ya no dejarlas sin capítulos tanto tiempo lo juro.

Por otro lado quería agradecer a todas la personas que me mandaron mensajes para saber su estaba bien y por sus comentarios mil gracias.

También quería decirles que acabo de abrir un blog donde estoy poniendo adelantos de mis demás historias incluyendo esta, así que espero que se pasen para que me digan su opinión, la dirección de mi blog esta en mi perfil.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy recuerden dejarme su opinión

**Edward Pov**

No podía creer que bella se hubiera vuelto tan desinhibida, pero me encantaba, estuvimos haciendo el amor todo el día encerrados en nuestra habitación, y mi adorada esposa había dado indicaciones de que nadie nos molestara por hoy, así que yo fui mas que feliz de poder estar con bella haciendo el amor todo el día, ella conoció mi cuerpo, y me pidió que le mostrara lo que me gustaba, mientras que yo hice lo mismo con su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente no podíamos permanecer encerrados ya que aun faltaban mil cosas para la estúpida fiesta y bella tenia que arreglar todo eso.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido y nuestros invitados comenzaron a llegar, cada vez que llegaba alguien al castillo me imaginaba que era el estúpido de Black y mis celos salían a la luz, la verdad es que ya no me molestaba en ocultarnos, no tenia caso.

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, estaba bastante feliz por que Black no había aparecido, eso me daba cierta tranquilidad.

-Te vez hermosa mi reina- le dije a bella, que de verdad se veía completamente hermosa y radiante.

-Gracias, espero no hacerte quedar mal esta noche, si ves que hago algo mal me lo dirás verdad?- me dijo bella un poco preocupada, así que me acerque a ella , y la tome del rostro.

-Amor, tu jamás me harías quedar mal , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y se que esta noche seré la envidia de todo el mundo y mas viéndote como te ves- le dije .

-¿De verdad lo crees?- me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que si amor- respondí de inmediato, estaba por besas sus hermosos labios cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa picara, sabiendo que me había dejado con una ganas inmensas de besarla.

-Disculpen sus altezas pero acaba de llegar el Sr. Jacob Black- dijo una de las sirvientas, y claro que eso no me agrado en lo mas mínimo.

-Ese idiota – masculle entre dientes, pero mi esposa si alcanzo a escucharme.

-Retírate – le indico mi esposa a la sirvienta, en cuanto salió de la habitación, bella volteo a verme, - Edward no seas infantil, sabes que te amo solo a ti y no tengo ojos para nadie mas, asi que por favor no seas grosero con el Sr Black por que el es una persona muy amable y aparte es nuestro invitado- dijo bella en tono serio.

-El hecho de que tu tengas ojos solo para mi, no quita el hecho de que ese estúpido sonrisa perfecta no tenga ojos solo para ti y eso me molesta- conteste

-Edward- me dijo en tono de regaño

-Esta bien hare lo posible para controlarme , pero si comienza a coquetearte no dudare ni un segundo en mandarlo a los calabozos – dije, ella solo me sonrió , la tome de la mano y salimos de nuestros aposentos.

En cuanto llegamos al salón todos los presentes se levantaron y de inmediato comenzaron las presentación y las conversaciones, yo no me separaba ni un segundo de bella, quería que cuando el perro de Black se acercara a saludarnos viera que ella era feliz a mi lado.

-Altezas- dijo el estúpido

-Black- lo salude con la sonrisa mas fingida que había puesto en mi vida.

-Rey Edward un gusto saludarlo de nuevo- dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente- conteste por cortesía.

-Y claro es un deleite ver de nuevo a su hermosa esposa – dijo el estúpido ese besando la mano de mi bella.

-Gracias sr Black – respondió mi bella con una sonrisa.

-Querida tenemos que saludar a los demás invitados- dije queriendo separarla de el perro.

-Espero que me conceda una pieza de baile alteza- dijo el perro ese a mi esposa, a lo que casi lo mordí.

-No creo Black ya que mi esposa me prometió todas la piezas a mi.- dije matándolo con la mirada.

-Querido creo que nos llama tu madre- dijo mi esposa para que me alejara de Black- si nos disculpa – dijo mi esposa y nos alejamos de ahí.

-Edward me prometiste portarte bien- me dijo bella.

-No puedo ser civilizado si ese estúpido no deja de tratar de coquetearte- dije molesto

-Te amo- dijo bella con una linda sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti- respondí.

Llegamos a donde estaba nuestra familia y por lo que me pude dar cuenta Emmet ni Jasper estaban muy contestos, Alice y Rosalie le pidieron a bella que la acompañara a ver algo de la cena que se serviría así que yo me quede con mi hermano y mi cuñado.

-¿Que es lo que tienen por que esa cara de molestia?- les pregunte

-El idiota el perro de Black no vino solo, vino con otros dos perros de la corte y han quedado embobados con nuestras prometidas- dijo Emmet tratando de controlarse.

-Y Rosalie y Alice han estado encantadas con los halagos que les han dado eses idiotas- dijo Jasper bastante molesto y eso era raro en el ya que era un hombre bastante tranquilo y pacifico.

- Valla así que el perro trajo refuerzos – dije mas molesto que antes.

-Y te juro que le romperé los dientes a quien intente acercarse a mi Rosalie- dijo Emmet

Ya no pudimos seguir hablando del tema por que nuestras hermosa mujeres llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos, ahora menos que nunca me separaría de mi esposa, algo no me gustaba de que Black hubiera venido acompañado y mucho menos que sus perros pretendieran a mi hermana y cuñada.

La fiesta paso bastante tranquila, cada vez que veía que Black quería acercarse a bella, yo la sacaba a bailar o nos poníamos a hablar con los invitados, no le daría ni la mas mínima oportunidad.

Lo único bueno de la velada, era que bella se la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba contenta y se desenvolvía con mucha naturalidad, cuando hablaban algo del padre de bella, a mi hervía la sangre y bella ponía mirada triste sabia que a pesar de todo lo que el maldito le hizo ella jamás lo odio si no por el contrario lo quería y mucho, mi esposa era un ser maravilloso y mía sobretodo mía.

La fiesta termino y los invitados que se hospedarían en el castillo se retiraron a sus aposentos, incluido el idiota de Black, por lo menos hoy había podido evitar que se acercara a mi esposa.

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor, charlando las mujeres del baile y los hombres de negocios.

-Rey Edward me gustaría poder conversar a solas con usted es un tema un poco delicado- me dijo Black, yo pensaba que se trataba de algún problema con el acuerdo que habíamos hecho la primera que había venido.

-Claro vamos a mi despacho- conteste de inmediato, así que nos disculpamos con los demás y nos fuimos.

-En cuando entramos al despacho algo me dijo que no era de negocios de lo quería hablarme.

-Y dígame que eso tan importante que tiene que decirme- dije sin rodeos.

-Sin rodeos me parece perfecto- contesto el – se que muy buena fuete que su esposa no es feliz con usted, y considero que ella es un ser maravillo así que de frente se lo digo como hombre conquistare a su esposa- dijo es pedazo de mierda.

-Hasta que se quita la careta , pero bella es mi esposa, y ella me ama y quien le dijo que ella no era feliz a mi lado le mintió- respondí

-Usted y yo sabemos que no eso no es verdad.- dijo el muy seguro

-Lo que pase entre mi esposa y yo es asunto nuestro, no quiero que se le acerque y quiero que en este momento se largue de aquí y no vuelva a poner un pie en mi pueblo o le juro que lo matare yo mismo.- respondí

-No me interesan sus amenazas y si me iré hoy mismo de su palacio pero no del pueblo y no podrá evitar que me acerque a ella y no le temo a que me mate recuerde que yo también se defenderme- respondió altaneramente.

-No me retes ni como esposo ni como rey- respondí matándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno yo ya cumplí con hablar de frente , así que me retiro y le aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- dijo el perro y salió del despacho, no estaba muy seguro de que si nos volveríamos a ver por que estaba tentado a matarlo en ese momento.

Salí de mi despacho hecho una furia cuando vi a mi esposa hablando con Black en el corredor.

-Aléjate de mi esposa- grite enfurecido , eso hizo que bella saltara del susto.

-No sabia que fuera celoso alteza- se burlo el perro.

-No te metas conmigo Black , por que no me importan las consecuencias de matarte- lo amenace

-¿Otra amenaza?- pregunto con burla, yo no resistí mas y me fui encima de el, bella llamaba a los guardias para que nos separan , mientras que Black y yo nos dábamos con todo, no se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que los guardias nos separaran.

-Te lo adviento Black aléjate de mi esposa o eres hombre muerto-grite

-Edward cálmate- me pedía bella.

-Es la única manera en puedes retener a tu esposa matándome- me grito de nuevo Black

-El no necesita retarme , yo estoy con el por que lo amo y es mi vida entera- grito bella enfurecida y eso hizo que todos nos quedáramos estáticos.

-Y discúlpeme sr Black pero su presencia en mi casa ya no es bien recibida, y le aseguro una cosa solo muerta dejaría a mi esposo- dijo bella mirando firmemente a Jacob de alguna manera su contestación hizo que mi corazón brincara de alegría y claro mi ego subiera un poco.

-Ya escucho ahora largo de aquí- le grito Emmet

-Espero sepa lo que es la obsesión bella y lo que tenerla causa- dijo Black antes de los guardias lo sacaran

-¿Que quiso decir el imbécil ese?- pregunto Emmet

Yo sabia perfectamente lo que el idiota ese quiso decir, el estaba obsesionado con mi esposa y haría lo que fuera por tenerla pero lo que el no sabia es que yo también haría lo que fuera por retenerla.

-¿Que creen que hará Jacob? Bueno pues espero sus teorías y no olviden pasarse por mi blog para ver el avance del próximo capitulo que se pondrá bueno jaja se los aseguro.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, también me gustaría que en mi blog me pusieran que les gustaría que le pusiera a la historia recuerden que por ustedes escribo mis locuras.

Las quiero

ANNA


	8. ROBO

Que tal eh ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no se pueden quejar, ayer subi Alta Traición hoy pasión y ahora la princesa loca, que tal eh a poco no las ganas de mandarme a los Volturies ya no son tantas, jjajajaja

Bueno nos las aburro mas y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero

Yo sabia perfectamente lo que el idiota ese quiso decir, el estaba obsesionado con mi esposa y haría lo que fuera por tenerla pero lo que el no sabia es que yo también haría lo que fuera por retenerla.

Todos los invitados se fueron ese dia del castillo yo estaba muy alterado aun por el altercado que había tenido con black y mas que alterado preocupado, por que sabia que ese idiota no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo después de lo que le dijo mi esposa, asi que de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho puse mas vigilancia a mi esposa, y claro que ya no podía salir sola del castillo, ella en un primer momento sintió como si la estuviera tratando como lo hacia su padre pero cuando le explique mis motivos para tenerla asi, lo entendió perfectamente, aparte en las noches la contentaba, me encantaba que mi adorada esposa fuera tan pasional.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la famosa fiesta y Black no había dado señales de vida pero mis informantes me dijeron que no se había ido aun de Forks pero no lo creía tan idiota de tratar de entrar al palacio para llevarse a mi esposa, sabia que esa seria una muerte segura.

Me habían llegado noticias de Volterra mi padre solicitaba mi presencia, asi que le informe a mi esposa que tenia que salir , le pedí que me acompañara pero me dijo que no se sentía bien como para viajar yo quería llamar a un medico, pero ella me dijo que podía ser que ya le llegaría su sangrado, asi que recelo Salí de viaje con ella, asegúndame que Alice y Rosalie se quedarían con ella, ya que Jasper y Emmet también viajaban conmigo.

Bella Pov

Edward se fue a volterra, yo tenia varios días sintiéndome mal, cuando el me pidió que lo acompañara, le dije que no podía por que pensé que me llegaría el sangrado pero la verdad es que sospechaba que ya estaba de encargo solo quería confirmarlo con el medico y cuando Edward regresara le daría la buena noticia.

Ese mismo dia en la tarde mande llamar al medico, que me confirmo mis sospechas estaba de encargo y para invierno tendríamos al próximo heredero, alice y Rosalie gritaron de alegría conmigo, esta mas que feliz, un hijo de Edward, llevaba a su semilla dentro de mi y sabia que Edward se pondría feliz con la noticia, este regalo de dios nos uniria aun mas.

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, para avisarme que había un mensajero en la puerta, yo de inmediato me levante y fue ver al mensajero.

-Dígame- dije en cuanto lo vi

-Alteza, el rey ha tenido un accidente y lo están atendiendo en una granja camino a volterra- dijo el muchacho

-¿Que?- grite angustiada

-El ha pedido verla- dijo el muchacho

-Claro que si, espere aquí- dije en lo subía a cambiarme de ropa y a avisarle a Rosalie y a Alice, sabia que ellas me acompañarían, o solo le rogaba a dios que no le pasara nada a mi Edward, creo que ahora si me volvería loca de verdad si lo perdiera.

Como lo supuse en cuanto le dije a Rosalie y Alice lo que había pasado de inmediato me dijeron que ellas me acompañaban y la verdad es que lo agradecía, necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera fuerte para ayudar a Edward en lo necesitara y ellas eran como mis hermanas.

Mis escoltas ya me esperaban junto con el mensajero, Alice, Rosalie y yo nos subimos al carruaje, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos de viaje, el carruaje se detuvo de golpe y se comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de espadas , cuando me asome vi que nos estaba atacando, Alice, Rosalie y yo nos juntamos lo mas que pudimos dentro del carruaje, cuando dejamos de escuchar los ruidos, la puerta del carruaje se abrió, por ahí aparecieron dos hombres que daban terror por la pinta.

-Bajen, nos ordenaron

Las tres obedecimos de inmediato, sentía que si no lo hacían nos matarían.

-Si lo que quieren es oro yo les puedo dar lo que pidan, solo no nos lastimen.

-No queremos su oro, ahora cállense y caminen, nos llevaron caminando mucho tiempo, hasta que llagamos a otro carruaje y nos subieron.

Ninguna de las tres teníamos ni siquiera voz para preguntar a donde nos llevaban , pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no era nada agradable lo que nos esperaba.

No se cuanto tiempo mas estuvimos de viaje, solo se que cuando nos detuvimos ya estba amaneciendo.

-Bajen- nos grito unos de los hombres que nos había capturado.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunte, habíamos llegado a una villa muy hermosa que no conocía.

En su nuevo hogar mi alteza- dijo una voz que yo conocía perfectamente bien era la de Black

-¿Que demonios pretende?- pregunte gritando llena de furia.

-Por que no se refresca un poco y después hablamos- me dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante

-Quiero irme en este momento, como se le ocurre secuestrarnos a las princesas y a mi- grite llena de furia

-Las princesas no estaban dentro del plan y no se preocupe alteza que ella regresaran sanas y salvas , pero usted se quedara aquí- dijo con una voz que daba miedo pero no me iba a dejar asustar

-¿Donde esta mi marido?- pregunte

-De ahora en adelante su marido soy yo , no quiero que vuelva a siquiera mencionar el nombre de Edward o de nadie de esa familia entendió- me grito tomándome por el brazo

-No la lastime, ella esta embarazada- grito Rosalie desde los brazos de otro tipo que la sujetaba.

-No sea bárbaro- grito Alice llorando.

El no dijo nada mas y me metió a la casa.

-Quiero que estés tranquila bella, aquí serás muy feliz- dijo después de unos mitos de estar en silencio

-Quiero irme- dije con voz firme

-Ya te dije que ahora eres mi mujer – dijo agarrándome de lo brazos

-Aléjese de mi- grite segura.

-Bella, bella, no sabes lo que te conviene , tu padre te tubo tanto tiempo encerrada que no sabes lo que de verdad quieres-

-De algo si estoy segura a usted no lo quiero- dije firme

-El único problema es el bastardo, pero nos desharemos de el en cuanto nazca y formaremos nuestra propia familia amor mío- dijo el como si de verdad creyera sus palabras

-Primero muerta – dije mirándolo fijamente , -pero se que Edward te matara primero- dije segura de que mi esposa me encontraría.

-Dudo que algún día el de con este lugar y si por alguna razón diera e intenta llevarte con el te mataría y después me mataría yo para seguirte amor- dijo

-De verdad que esta loco , pero ni piense por un segundo que yo me comportare como su mujer- grite exasperada

-Lo serás quieras o no- grito el de vuelta

-Ojala se muera- le conteste

-No creo que eso pase mi amada reina- dijo el y estampo su labios con los mios.

Edward Pov.

Cuando llegamos a volterra, mi padre se extraño mucho de vernos ahí.

-Hijos ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa

-Como que hacemos padre, tu nos mandaste llamar- dije no entendiendo

-¿Yo?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Claro que si- dije sacando la misiva que nos había enviado

-Yo no envié nada hijo- dijo mi padre viendo la misiva

-¿Como que no?- pregunto Emmet

-No , yo no envié nada- dijo mirándonos

-Black,- dije de inmediato

-Tenemos que regresar a Forks de inmediato- dije subiéndome de nuevo al caballo

-Vallan yo investigare aquí quien mando esta misiva- dijo mi padre gritando.

Nunca en mi vida había hecho correr tanto un caballo pero hicimos la mitad de tiempo de regreso a Forks, cuando llegamos, había mucha gente en el palacio.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte cuando vi a Ángela hincada en la puerta

-Se robaron a la reina – grito desespera

-¿Que?- le grite tomándola de lo brazos

-Se robaron a la reina y ella esta de encargo- grito aun mas despedrada

¿Robada?, ¿de encargo?, mi bella había sido robada y llevaba a un hijo mío en su vientre

Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grite desesperado.

Diablos es mi imaginación o Jacob esta un poco loco?, que les pareció, dios no saben como me la pase escribiendo este cap, me encanto en lo personal y ese grito de Edward como que lo imagino y me da cosa jajajaja

Bueno recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y no se olviden de pasar por mi Blog la dirección esta en mi perfil

Las quiero


	9. Capaz de todo

Hola de nuevo, no andaba muerta , andaba de parranda, jaja, no es cierto, la verdad es que se que muchas me quieren odiar por no haber actualizado antes pero les juros, que no había podido, pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta.

_Por cierto quiero desahogarme con ustedes, me imagino que muchas vieron las imágenes de rob y kristen en la premier de water for elephants ¿no? Dios casi me da depresión , a mi que no me dio depresión pos parto , me dio depresión post water for elephants lo juro, la verdad es que se que muchas son fans de robsten , pero yo aun tenia una vaga esperanza jaja ( no le digan a mi marido), bueno después de desahogarme, pasemos a lo importante._

Ya están las votaciones, para los MTV asi que chicas votemos para que nuestros vampiros favoritos ganen en todas las categorías , pueden entrar en la pag de MTV o en mi blog le dan a la foto de eclipse y los manda directo a las nominaciones.

Bueno nos las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

Por mi familia seria capaz de todo, no iba a permitir que por nada del mundo Jacob Black , lastimara a mi hijo, así tuviera que matarlo yo misma, sabia muy bien que Edward me encontraría, la pregunta aquí , era cuando lo haría, cuanto tiempo tardaría en encontrarme.

Asi que tenia que comenzar a pensar una forma de escapar de aquí, lo bueno es que Black no me había visto asustada ni nada por ese estilo y no permitiría que me viera, aunque por dentro estaba que moría de miedo, sabia de sobra que si me mostraba débil Black se aprovecharía de ahí para hacer conmigo lo que el quisiera y no podía darme el lujo de dejar que eso pasara.

Estaba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación donde me había encerrado Black, esa ventana daba a un hermoso jardín, demonios había pensado mas de una vez en lanzarme de esta ventana, pero no lo haría tenia que luchar con todas mi fuerzas por mi hijo y para volver al lado de mi marido.

Esta sumergida en mis pensamiento, cuando uno de los malditos guardias de Black , me dijo que el quería hablar conmigo, asi que Sali de la habitación y fui ala biblioteca que era donde el maldito perro estaba.

Cuando entre el estaba sentado en el escritorio tomando una copa de algún licor, lo que mas asco provoco en mi.

-Mi querida Isabella- dijo al verme entrar dándome una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-En primera no soy su querida y en segunda soy su alteza , que no somos iguales- dije con odio

-Sigues molesta amor, lo entiendo pero veraz que pronto te acostumbras a tu nueva vida- dijo el acercándose a mi lentamente.

-Que no entiendes que no quiero estar aquí, que me das asco, repulsión , que lo único que quiero es estar con mi esposo, con Edward- grite con la cara bien levantada.

-Tienes que entender que eres mia y que te guste o no aquí te vas a quedar para ser mi mujer, - grito Black enojado.

-Primero muerta que ser tu mujer , jamás lo seré ¿y sabes por que?, por que yo soy y seré hasta el dia de mi muerte de Edward- grite llena de rabia.

-Estas loca, ese hombre es un animal, o que a ti te gusta que te traten con el lo hacia?- pregunto acercándose a mi.

-No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima- dije tratando de alejarme de el.

-Claro, es eso verdad, te encanta que te maltraten, pues no te preocupes mi pequeña alteza, yo también lo puedo hacer sin ningún problema- dijo el muy maldito agarrándome de los brazos.

Yo comencé a luchar para que me soltara, sabia que tenia que tener cuidado , para no carme y lastimar a mi bebe, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que este pero maldito me tocara, asi que yo soltaba manotazos y patadas, el parecía divertido, por que decía que iba a estar feliz de domarme.

De un momento a otro me aventó contra un sillón, yo intente incorporarme lo mas rápido que pude pero el era mucho mas rápido que yo, asi que el termino encima de mi, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría del asco que me provocaban sus besos en mi piel, su mejilla esta muy cerca de mi boca asi que lo único que se me ocurrió fue morder su mejilla con todas mis fuerzas.

Al parecer funciono por que el se separo unos segundo de mi , pero lo siguiente que sentí fu su mano estampándose con mi mejilla.

Esto es lo que te gusta no?- grito lleno de ira después de haberme golpeado.

Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras y ni asi lograras que sea tuya-. Dije convencida.

En este momento te voy a demostrar que si serás solo mía- grito y volvió a lanzarse sobre mi, yo seguía forcejeando, no me rendiría, asi la vida se me fuera en esto no dejaría que Black me tocara.

El comenzó a jalar los cordones del vestido como si quisiera romperlos, sabia que si lograba si cometido, el me harialo que se le diera la gana y eso no podía permitirlo.

No supe como pero entre el manoteo que yo soltaba sentí que Jacob traía algo con punta, asi que me imagine que seria alguna daga o algo asi sin pensarlo mucho la tome, cuando pude ver que si era una daga de inmediato la puse en el cuello del perro, el al sentir eso de inmediato se detuvo.

Ahora sabrás lo loca que estoy Black- dije mirándolo fijamente-

Tu eres débil, necesitas alguien te cuide- contesto con burla- no eres mas que una insignificancia- agrego, pensado que como así me decía mi padre me doblegaría.

-Por mi esposo y mi hijo soy capaz de matar- dije acercándome mas a el

-No , no eres capaz- se burlo

-Te demostrare que si- dije con una sonrisa en el momento que me disponía a enterrar la maldita daga por completo la puerta del estudio se abrió.

Edward pov.

Desde que me había enterado que Jacob había secuestrado a mi bella, y que ella estaba embarazada, no podía dejar de pensar en que ese imbécil le hiciera algo a bella o al mi hijo, mi padre investigo quien del castillo , había logrado falsificar la nota que me habían enviado para que fuera y asi el castillo de forks quedara sin mi presencia.

Cuando mi padre ante a mi al responsable de traicionarnos, casi me fui de espaladas, no era un niño mayor de 12 años, que venia completamente asustado.

-¿Por que nos traicionaste?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, el niño que venia de la mano de una niña como de unos 7 años, me miro fijamente y en sus ojos podía ver mucho miedo.

-Respóndele- dijo mi padre con calma

-Los señores que se llevaron a mis padres dijeron que si no lo hacia los matarían- dijo el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que hombres?- pregunte bajándome a su altura.

-Solo se que a uno de decía Jacob- dijo el niño

-Y sabes a donde fueron esos hombres?-pregunte un poco ansioso.

-Si se lo digo mataran a mi padres, esos hombres se los llevaron – dijo el niño dejando escapar las lagrimas que había retenido.

Te juro que si encuentro a tus padres yo mismo me encargare de que estén bien, pero ese hombre se llevo a mi esposa, asi que si sabes donde están te pido que me lo digas- dije tranquilamente, sabia que podía haber amenazado al niño para que me lo dijera, pero no er justo, el ya había pagado su cuota de miedo por el resto de su vida.

El niño me dijo a donde los habían llevado , ya que había escuchado que se esconderían ahí un tiempo y el sabia perfectamente donde era, asi que de inmediato, organice una guardia, Emmet , Jasper y hasta mi padre me acompañarían, ese hijo de perra moriría.

Salimos de inmediato a donde el niño nos había indicado, y no nos fue muy difícil dar con la casa, y mas por que estaba rodeada por hombres de Black, sabia muy bien que esto seria una lucha, pero aquí yo no seria el perdedor.

Di la orden a los soldados para que avanzaran, mi padre, Emmet , Jasper y yo entramos a la casa, nos dividimos para buscar mas rápido, cuando entre en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, me quede paralizado con lo que.

Mi bella, estaba apuntando a Jacob Black con una daga en el cuello, bella me miro unos instantes al igual que Black.

-Edward -dijo bella y eso es lo que nos hizo salir de la sorpresa, Jacob intento moverse, pero Isabella fue mas rápida , y dio un corte a Jacob, no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para que saliera sangre.

-Maldita perra- grito Black, quitándose de encima de mi esposa, ella de inmediato se levanto y corrió a mi lado.

Yo en ningún momento deje de apuntar con mi espada al bastardo de Black.

-Mátame Cullen, hazlo- grito el perro

-Lo hare, pero morirás en la horca, como ejemplo- dije y le lastime una pierna para que no pudiera huir si es que lo intentaba, bella no se soltaba de mi.

La mayoría de los hombres de Black fueron muertos, y lo que no los capturaron para llevarlos a la horca, gracias al cielo, encontramos a los padres de los niños sanos y salvos, así que de inmediato emprendimos el camino de regreso a Forks.

Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no sabia que pensar a lo mejor ese maldito si le había hecho algo, pero no podía quedarme con esa duda.

Bella- le llame, ella levanto su rostro y vi que aun estaba muy asustada.- el te hizo algo amor?-pregunte con ternura no quería que se asustara mas.

-No Edward, primero lo hubiera matado o hubiera muerto yo ,antes de dejar que me tocara ,por que siempre seré tuya – dijo bella y se abalanzando a mis brazos y hasta ese momento me sentí completo y en paz.

Que les pareció?, les gusto, espero que si, y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y no se olviden de votar.

Las quiero

Anna


	10. Regreso a Casa

Y aquí estoy de nuevo , la verdad es que quería subir el cap antes, pero no pude, asi que aunque sea tarde pero aquí esta.

Mi gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo mis locuras y quería decirles que acabo de subir una nueva historia que se llama Protocolo, espero que se puedan pasar.

También recuerden votar en los MTV para que nuestra saga favorita gane en todas las categorías.

Bueno nos las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap

Las quiero

ANNA

Cuando llegamos al palacio mi madre y Alice fueron las primeras en ir a recibir a bella, yo creo que Rosalie escucho el alboroto y llego corriendo a abrazarla también.

Mi madre nos hacia mil preguntas , yo deje a bella con ellas unos minutos para hablar con los guardias que traían a Jacob, el pagaría caro todo el dolor que nos había causado.

Cuando regrese ya estaban todos en la sala, mi padre al igual que mi hermano y Jasper se veían cansados.

Bella ya les había relatado todo lo que había tenido que pasar y con cada cosa que ella contaba yo me sentía cada vez peor y mis ganas de matar a Black eran cada vez mas grandes, después de un rato de que bella les decía lo que había sucedido decidí que era momento de intervenir.

-Bella tienen que descansar- les dije a todos, quería llevarme a bella a nuestros aposentos, quería disfrutar de ella, y también quería disfrutar con ella de la dicha de que seriamos padres aunque ella aun no me había dicho nada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo de que bella tenia que descansar, agradecí internamente que nadie comentara nada del embarazo , quería primero disfrutarlo con bella a solas.

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos, comencé a desabrochar el vestido de bella, ya había pedido que nos prepararan el baño, hasta el momento ninguno de los decía había dicho ni una palabra, asi que siguiendo igual , los dos entramos al baño y nos sumergimos en la tina.

Bella tenia su espalda pegada a mi pecho y claro que yo aprovechaba la posición para abrazarla, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se escuchara otro sonido que no fuera el de nuestras respiraciones y ese otro sonido eran nuestros sollozos , los de bella y los míos, los dos llorábamos y nos consolábamos mutuamente sin palabras, hasta este momento todo el coraje y valentía que ambos habíamos tenido cobro el verdadero significado era miedo, tenia miedo de perderla, de que algo le sucediera, de que ese infeliz la hubiera lastimado, miedo por nuestro hijo, pánico a no volver a ver sus hermoso ojos , a no oler su fresco aroma.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, lo que si se es que ambos lo necesitábamos, era nuestro desahogo, y la única forma en la que el miedo se iría, la primera en romper el silencio fue bella y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ahora estaba en mi brazos , en casa, sana y salva.

-Tuve mucho miedo- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo se amor, pero a pesar de eso fuiste toda una guerrera.- le dije mientras la apretaba un poco mas a mi.

-No podía pasarme nada, ya que si me pasaba algo a mi, también le pasaría a nuestro hijo- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo se amor, me entere de que estabas embarazada cuando el perro te llevo y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esa noticia- dije con emoción.

-¿De verdad eres feliz?- pregunto girándose para que quedáramos frente a frente

-Claro que si amor- dije tomando su hermoso rostro entre mis manos, es la mejor noticia que pudieron darme y eso me hizo sentir mas miedo , si es que eso era posible- le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Te amo Edward, te amo con todo mi ser-me dijo mi amada bella.

-Y yo a ti cielo, quiero que el medico te revise y de ahora en adelante nada de emociones fuertes ni para tu ni para nuestro pequeño o pequeña.- dije poniendo mi mano en su aun plano vientre.

-Si amor te prometo obedecerte en todo- dijo mi adorada esposa.

-En el único lugar que quiero que me obedezcas en la cama mi querida reina-dije con un tono pícaro.

Pues yo encantada mi rey. – dijo mi esposa con una dulce mirada y de inmediato se puso de pie para que saliéramos de la tina yo no tarde ni dos segundos en seguir su ejemplo, nos secamos mutuamente , después la cargue y entramos a nuestra habitación, la deposite con mucho cuidado en la cama, esta noche nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo , iríamos lentamente, disfrutándonos ,gozándonos quería hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana.

Esa noche lamí cada centímetro de su piel , saboree toda su intimidad, esa intimidad que me había dado tanto placer, la penetre lentamente quería que con cada embestida sintiera cada milímetro de mi miembro entrar en ella.

Y valla que logre mi cometido después de si sexto orgasmo perdí la cuenta y yo no se como pude seguir después de cuatro orgasmos.

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho a la tarde siguiente fue cuando bella y salimos de nuestra habitación toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala.

Lo primero que paso fue que mi padre me informo que lo Jacob ya estaba solucionado, se lo llevarían de aquí para que bella no tuviera que ver el desagradable acto de la horca que ese infeliz se llevaría, así que un problema menos.

-Bueno pensamos que hoy no los veríamos en todo el día, como la parejita quería estar a solas- dijo Emmet con humor-

-Cállate Emmet- lo reprendió Rosalie.

-Bella y Edward tenían que descansar- dijo mi madre al ver que mi hermosa bella estaba completamente roja.

-Claro mama, si parece mas cansada ahorita que ayer- dijo Alice.

-Alice. – dijo mi madre en tono de reproche.

-Si ya se ese no es el vocabulario ni el comportamiento de una princesa- dijo Alice, que ella se sabia la cantaleta.

-Pues a mi me encanta- dijo Jasper, viendo a mi hermana con ojitos soñadores.

-Eso me tranquiliza, así estoy seguro de que no me la vas a regresar- dijo mi padre en broma.

-Oye – dijo Alice en tono fingido de enfado.

-Bueno y no hay nada que quieran contarnos-pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Todos ya lo saben- dije serio

-No importa ,queremos que nos lo digan-dijo Alice dando brinquitos, yo me gire a ver a bella que tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno pues queremos comunicarles oficialmente que bella y yo seremos padres- dije con mucho orgullo.

Después de eso , todo se convirtió en gritos, llantos de emoción y felicitaciones.

-Disculpen sus altezas- dijo una doncella que había entrado.

-Adelante- dijo mi esposa.

-Buscan al rey Edward , su alteza- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Quien me busca?- pregunte molesto había dado instrucciones de que nadie me molestara.

-Una mujer que dice llamarse Tanya- dijo la muchacha y yo en ese momento quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara por completo.

Demonios no salen de una y ya están en la otra, que será lo que quiere tanya, espero sus teorías

Las quiero

ANNA


	11. Sin la misma suerte

Perdón por no haber podido subir el cap antes de verdad lo siento.

Recuerden que ya comenzaron las votaciones para los MTV, asi que plis chicas a votar por nuestra saga favorita, pueden entrar a la pag de MTV o en mi blog( que esta en mi perfil) le dan clik a la foto de eclipse y las manda directo.

Mil gracia a todas por seguirme leyendo, espero que les gusten mis nuevas locuras, no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias.

Bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo con lo importante el cap de hoy

Las quiero

ANNA

Cuando dijo ese nombre ,sentí que se me había ido toda la sangre del cuerpo, bella giro a verme de inmediato, o mas bien todos se giraron a verme, que demonios se supone que haga, Tanya fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero jamás la ame o la amaría como amo a mi esposa, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer.

-Dile que pase- ordeno mi esposa, todos nos quedamos en shock, no podía creer que bella dijera eso.

-Bella no tienen por que recibirla- dijo mi padre preocupada.

-Ella fue una persona importante en la vida de mi marido- dijo bella seria.

-Pero no hay nadie mas importante que tu en mi vida.- dije de inmediato.

-Bella, no debes de alterarte piensa en el bebe- le dijo Alice.

-No estoy alterada Alice, solo intrigada, Tanya debe de querer algo muy importante para haberse presentado aquí- dijo bella mirando a la puerta.

-Si, pero en estos momento no hay nada mas importante que tu y tu hijo- dijo Rosalie.

Les aseguro que estoy bien, pero es mejor enfrentar las cosas de un solo tajo- dijo bella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya, juro que casi me desmayo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era como si de repente el palacio se me hubiera venido encima.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Tanya tímidamente.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron todos.

-Disculpen que los moleste, pero necesitaba hablar con el reye Edward- dijo Tanya sin levantar el rostro.

-Y que es lo que quieres hablar con mi esposa- pregunto bella seria y mirando fijamente a Tanya.

-De algo muy personal alteza, de verdad que nunca fue mi intención molestarla o mortificarla- dijo Tanya nerviosa.

-Acompáñame a mi habitación Tanya- dijo bella

-¿Para que?-pregunte

-Creo que es obvio ¿no Edward?-pregunto bella señalándome a Tanya.

-Te acompaño- le dije.

-No Edward, esto lo haremos Tanya y yo solas- me contesto de inmediato.

Bella se levanto y Tanya la siguió de inmediato ella en ningún momento levanto el rosto y yo me quede ahí, como imbécil en estado de Shock pensado que mi esposa me mandaría al diablo.

BellaPov

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ,Tanya y yo no dijimos una sola palabra en el trayecto a mis aposentos, no podía creer que cada vez que me veía un rayito de felicidad siempre llegara algo y lo arruinara.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación , cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-¿Como has estado Tanya?. –pregunte

-Bien alteza- contesto sin mirarme a la cara.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de Edward?-pregunte sin rodeos.

-¿Me odia alteza?- me pregunto y levanto su rostro que estaba bañado en lagrimas.

-No Tanya ,no te odio, pero no esperes que te reciba como una vieja amiga, por que se muy bien lo que paso entre Edward y tu, yo misma los vi- le dije recordando cuando los había encontrado en la cama de el.

-El nunca volvió a tocarme después de esa ocasión, yo sabia que Edward la quería pero el no se había dado cuenta- dijo Tanya.

-Soy muy consiente del tipo de relación que teníamos mi marido y yo en ese momento , y se que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, al fin y al cabo tu también lo amabas ¿no?- le dije

-Si, lo amaba, había estado demasiados años a su lado, sabiendo que nunca pasaría de la posición en la que me encontraba- dijo dándome una tristeza infinita.

-Si tanto lo amabas por que no luchaste por el?-le pregunte siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber por que se había ido de esa forma, sin decir nada ni pedirle nada a Edward.

-Por que sabia que era una batalla que yo ya tenia perdida, cuando paso lo de su noche de bodas en varias ocasiones vi a Edward llorar en el jardín trasero, sabia que Edward podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás había maltratado a una mujer, y desde el primer momento en que me entere lo que había sucedido me di cuenta de lo que el tenia era una rabia infinita, por que el quería que usted solo fuera para el- dijo ella , no sabia si lo que me decía era cierto o no, pero algo que si sabia es que Edward había sufrido mucho.

-Y a que has venido ahora , quieres a Edward de regreso contigo o mas bien quieres que se haga cargo de ti?- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, quería ver si había forma de que el me ayudara- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-¿Es de el?-pregunte tragándome el miedo por saber la verdad.

-No, este bebe no es de el, dijo acariciando su abultado vientre- y no puedo negar que respire tranquila.

-¿Quien es el padre?- pregunte

-No lo se- dijo ella y comenzó a llorar después de decir eso.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?- pregunte sin entender.

-El día que me fui de aquí, la carreta en la que me fui , fue atacada- dijo Tanya con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Que es lo que te paso?-pregunte

-No creo que una reina deba de escuchar este tipo de cosas- dijo ella , casi no podía hablar por causa del llanto.

-Dime Tanya¿ que fue lo que te paso?-pregunte compartiendo su angustia.

-Unos hombres mataron al conductor de la carreta y me llevaron a mi, me tuvieron durante tres días hicieron de mi lo que quisieron, todo esto lo puede confirmar una familia que me encontró y curo mis heridas, al poco tiempo supe que estaba embarazada- dijo ella trayendo otra cascada de lagrimas, podía entender hasta cierto punto lo que le había pasado por que yo estuve casi en la misma situación, solo que yo tuve mas suerte que ella.

-Y¿ que piensas hacer con la criatura?- le pregunte

-No puedo volver a Volterra por que ahí todos sabían lo que había pasado entre el rey Edward y yo, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son, por eso es que me atreví a venir aquí, solo pido que me den trabajo, y con mi hijo pienso amarlo y cuidarlo- dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

-No te preocupes por nada Tanya, que te aseguro que no les faltara nada a tu hijo y a ti, te prometo que no pasara nada y estoy segura de que Edward estará de acuerdo en todo- dije para que se calmara.

-No debería de ser tan buena conmigo- me dijo

-Tu nunca me hiciste nada, así que no te preocupes, y podrías reconocer a los que te atacaron?-le pregunte

-Si, no eran bandidos , estoy segura, llevaban ropas muy finas y hablaban con propiedad- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes Tanya que también no encargaremos de investigar quien te hizo esto y haremos que pague- le prometí

-Gracias- dijo ella y me abrazo, yo respondí el abrazo, sabia que ella no era mala solo se había enamorado.

-Tanya y yo salimos de mi habitación , no tuvimos que caminar mucho para encontrar a toda la familia ya que todos estaban en el recibidor de mi recamara.

-¿Que es lo que pasa bella?- pregunto Edward acercándose a mi.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas Tanya?- le pregunto Esme

-¿Es de Edward ese bebe?-pregunto Alice

-Tanya se quedara aquí por un tiempo- dije tomando aire

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos los presentes,

-Bella ¿de que hablas?- me pregunto Edward con cara de angustiada.

-Tanya te necesita en estos momentos Edward y creo que debemos darle nuestro apoyo y nuestra ayuda- dije mirándolo nada mas el.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Por que ella paso lo mismo que yo con Black solo que no corrió con mi misma suerte- dije sin decir mas detalles, sabia que todos comprenderían a que me refería.

-Encontraremos al maldito- dijo Edward.

-Malditos –lo corregí

-Tanya- dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos y la abrazo, ella volvió a llorar, sabia que no le hacia bien en su estado este tipo de emociones.

-Es mejor que descanses Tanya y no te preocupes que te aseguro que no abra murmuraciones de ningún tipo- dijo Edward

-Gracias altezas- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Esme y Alice la acompañaron a para que se instalara en una habitación, eso si bastante lejos de la nuestra.

Cuando Edward y yo nos quedamos solos, ninguno de los dos sabia como romper el silencio.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto mi esposo

-Lo que le dijimos a Tanya- contesto sonriéndole para que supiera que entre el y yo todo estaba bien.

-¿Como te sientes respecto a esto?- dijo

-No te puedo negar que lo primero que pensé cuando la vi era que ese bebe era tuyo, pero después de hablar con ella, y despejar muchas dudas me di cuenta que ella solo cometió un error- le dije sentándome en sus piernas.

-¿Cual?-pregunto serio

Enamorarse de un hombre que ama a otra mujer- le dije y no le permití decir nada mas, lo bese con pasión , quería olvidarme de todo por un momento y que Edward y yo entráramos en nuestra burbuja y así fue, Edward y yo esa tarde nos olvidamos de todo y de todos, menos de cómo amarnos.

Que les pareció el cap de hoy?, la verdad es que todas saben que en esta historia no puse a tanya como la mala, pero no se preocupen que se viene lo bueno.

Quienes habrán sido los que le hicieron eso a tanya?, esto se va a poner bueno y recuerden que espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero


	12. Quien esta detras de todo

**Hola chicas, lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero es cuando la paso al 100% con mi familia, asi que todas las actualizaciones serán entresemana.**

**Cambiando de tema ya votaron en los MTV?, espero que si, oi que Robert quiere ganar a mejor beso, que tal y ahí hace oficial su relación con Kristen ( ojala y no por que llorare aun guardo mis esperanzas ajajaj).**

**Recuerden dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mi, mil gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito de verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy **

**Las quiero **

ANNA

Esa tarde me tomo en cada rincón de la habitación, ni siquiera sabia que existían tantas formas de hacer el amor, y el se había portado tan cuidadoso pero a la vez tan pasional , que no quería que el tiempo pasara, quería seguir sintiéndolo dentro de mi, el que el estuviera así era como un bálsamo para mi, me encantaba que cuando hacíamos el amor el se pusiera posesivo, que en cada embestida me dijera que era de el y solo de el, y claro que lo era para mi no había otro hombre , ni lo habría jamás.

Después de la llegada de Tanya la casa estaba un poco tensa, a pesar de que ella no se aparecía casi por donde nosotros estábamos, y sabia que eso tampoco le hacia bien , así que le ofrecí mandarla a una de nuestras casas de campo ella de inmediato acepto, al parecer ella también estaba incomoda con todo esta situación.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después de su partida, aunque Edward había dado ordenes de que se investigara el incidente que había pasado Tanya, y estaba segura que tarde o temprano daríamos con los tipos que la habías lastimado de esa manera.

Los padres de Edward habían decidido quedarse un poco mas de tiempo ya que era tiempo de que se comenzaran con los preparativos de la boda de Rosalie y Emmet, y estaba segura de que Alice comenzaría a planear la suya.

Una tarde estábamos , Rosalie, Esme y yo en la sala de costura, estábamos viendo encajes para el vestido de novia de Rosalie, se nos hacia muy raro que no estuviera con nosotras, pero lo dejamos pasar, de seguro estaba bailoteando por todo el castillo como era su costumbre.

Estábamos de lo mas tranquilas cuando se oyeron gritos, eran los de los hombres pero también se oía la voz de Alice.

Decidimos salir a ver que era lo pasaba, cuando llegamos a la sala Alice lloraba, Jasper tenia la mejilla derecha roja como si le hubieran dado un golpe, aparte de eso, Alice y Jasper tenían sus ropas sucias y arrugadas.

-¿Que les paso?-pregunto Esme llegando al lado de su hija que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Los atacaron?- pregunto Rosalie a su hermano al ver el golpe que tenia en la cara.

-Si mi puño fue el que lo ataco- grito Emmet que parecía enfurecido.

-¿Que es lo pasa?- pregunte y me puse al lado de Edward, que también parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de alguien.

-Lo que pasa es que Alice es una fácil- dijo Emmet

-Cállate Emmet no hables así de tu hermana- dijo Esme viendo molesta a su hijo.

-Por que no le dices a tu madre el motivo de que tu hermano te diga así- le dijo Carlisle que también estaba mu molesto.

-No lo soy, solo estoy enamorada- dijo Alice defendiéndose.

-Mejor cállate Alice , si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear- dio Carlisle

-¿Tu golpeaste a mi hija?- pregunto Esme como si le acabaran de decir que alguien mato a alguien.

-Ella selo busco madre- dijo Edward

-¿De que demonios hablan?-pregunto Rosalie poniéndose enfrente de su hermano.

-Que encontramos a Alice y a Jasper en el campo teniendo intimidad- rugió Carlisle de furia.

-Dios mío- dijo Esme girándose a ver a su hija.

-Lo amo- dijo Alice levantando el rostro.

-No me desafíes niña que estoy tentando a enviarte a una torre de por vida- dijo Carlisle.

-Por que no nos calmamos todos, esto se esta saliendo de control- intervine, Alice estaba llorando pero defendiendo su amor por Jasper, Rosalie estaba al lado de su hermano , asi que claramente se veía que lo apoyaba, Esme no dejaba de llorar Emmet y Edward estaban que poco les faltaba para sacar humo por los oídos y Carlisle no dejaba de decir que encerraría a Alice, me imagino que Jasper no hablaba para no complicar mas las cosas y en estos momento era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Amor, tu deberías de estar descansado nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto cariño- dijo Edward de modo cariñoso.

-Alice es como mi hermana- dije.

-Bella, no deberías de agitarte mas en tu estado, nosotros nos encargaremos de las zorrerías de mi hermana- dijo Emmet molesto

-No le digas así a Alice- la defendió Rosalie

-Y como quieres que le diga si la encontré revolcándose con tu hermano- grito Emmet

-A bueno que bueno que me dices eso , por que entonces yo también soy una zorra por haberme revolcado contigo- le respondió Rosalie desafiante, con esa confesión todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, hasta Emmet se quedo sin habla y eso era muy raro en el.

-Rosalie- grito Esme espantada.

-De verdad piensas Emmet que Alice es una zorra por haberse acostado con Jasper?- le pregunto Rosalie mirándolo fijamente.

-No, amor, lo que pasa es que Alice es mi hermanita y quieras o no es un golpe fuerte haberla visto así – dijo Emmet como un niño que acaban de regañar.

-Así que como verán estoy en la misma situación de Alice, a mi también me van a despreciar- le dijo Rosalie a los padres de Edward que aun seguían mudos de la impresión.

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado para un día , creo que lo mejor sea que nos vallamos a descansar un momento- dije

-Estoy de acuerdo con bella , mas tarde y con la cabeza fría pensaremos mejor las cosas- dijo Edward.

-Nadie dijo nada, todos nos comenzamos a retirar , Rosalie se fue con Alice, yo tenia que hablar con Edward para que apoyara a Alice y Jasper.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Edward se quito de inmediato las botas, su rostro se le veía cansado.

-¿Como estas?- le pregunte acostándome a su lado.

-Impresionado- contesto abrazándome.

¿También querías matar a jaspe?-pregunte acomodándome mejor.

-Claro que si, era lo mas quería cuando lo vi con mi hermanita- respondió sin dudarlo un minuto.

-Pues déjame decirte que te veías realmente tranquilo- le confesé.

-No me quedaba de otra , sabia que si me ponía en contra de ellos, me pondría en contra tuya y lo que menos quiero es hacer enojar a mi hermosa y embarazada esposa- dijo dándome un tierno beso.

-Gracias y esto merece un muy buen premio- conteste y me subí arriba de el, estaba comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación fue abierta de golpe, Edward me puso a su lado protegiéndome, hasta que vimos quien era.

-¿Que demonios te pasa Emmet?- le pregunto Edward

-Tenemos dos grandes problemas- dijo Emmet preocupado

-¿Cuales?- pregunto Edward levantándose de la cama.

-El primero ya sabemos quien violo a Tanya y el segundo es que el hijo de perra que lo hizo es nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Félix – dijo Emmet completamente pálido.

-¿Quien es Félix?-pregunte sin entender

-Félix es el hombre que ataco Volterra, Félix y Demetri son hijos de Aro Volturie un gran enemigo de mi padre- dijo Edward levantándose de la cama.

-Bueno pues ya sabemos de quien tenemos de proteger a Tanya- dije , no sabia por que Emmet estaba tan nervioso.

-¿Como te has enterado?- le pregunto Edward a Emmet

-Por que Tanya esta aquí, ella lo vio cerca de la villa, y escucho a varios hombres que decían que venían para acá, Demetri quiere cobrar la vida de su hermano, pero no viene solo con sus tropas , también viene con aro- dijo Emmet

-Demonios-dijo Edward

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-pregunte alarmada.

-Tu padre tenia pasajes secretos en el castillo?- me pregunto Edward

-Si, pero yo no los conozco , el nunca me dejaba hacer nada- dije nerviosa

-Tenemos que hacer algo para poner a las mujeres a salvo- dijo Edward

-Tenemos que reunir a todos- dijo Emmet.

-Primero reúne a la familia, y después hablaremos con los soldados, también manda una misiva a nuestros aliados, se muchos quieren a aro muerto- dije

Salimos de la habitación, a mi todavía no me cabía el hecho de que estaban por atacar Forks, pero tenia que hacer lo que mi esposo me dijera.

Cuando llegamos a la sala ya se encontraban todos ahí, incluyendo al capitán de la guardia y a varios consejeros.

-La prioridad es proteger a las mujeres – dijo Edward.

-El castillo tiene pasadizos pero nadie los conoce- dijo uno de los consejeros .

-Yo si- dijo Ángela que no sabia en que momento había entrado.

-¿Tu?- le pregunto Edward.

Si , la madre de la reina Isabela me los enseño- dijo Ángela con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Y los conoces bien?-pregunto Carlisle .

-Si la reina Renne me hacia recorrerlos una vez a la semana durante 4 años, por si algún día tenia que sacar a la reina Isabella- conto Ángela

-Pues prepárense por que en cuanto llegue el infórmate que hemos enviado ustedes y las mujeres del pueblo saldrán por ahí- dijo Edward.

Todas la mujeres que estábamos ahí presentes corrimos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer lo que Edward nos había dicho, pero yo no tenia ni menor idea de que hacer.

Así que me llevaría lo que realmente fuera a ser necesario, cosas para curar gente , me cambien el vestido que llevaba por uno mas cómodo, de hecho le pedí a Ángela uno de sus faldones, eran menos pesados y eran de mas facilidad por si teníamos que correr, al parecer no era única que pensó en eso, ya que Alice, Rosalie y Esme se pusieron lo mismo.

Tanya estaba muy nerviosa, sabia que le aterraba ver al infeliz que la había lastimado, pero me aseguraría de que eso no pasara.

Tratábamos de no dejar sola a Tanya su embarazo ya estaba muy adelantado y se había arriesgado mucho en venia a avisarnos lo que pensaban hacer.

Cuando todas teníamos todo listo llego el mensajero que habían enviado, se encerró con los hombres en el despacho y nosotras solo paseábamos de un lado a otro, cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, todas corrimos para saber que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte acercándome a Edward.

-Se tienen que ir esta noche- dijo Carlisle , Edward solo me miraba fijamente.

-¿Por que?,¿ que pasa?- pregunto Esme.

-Las tropas de Aro no dejan de avanzar, lo mas seguro es que estén aquí al amanecer- dijo Edward.

-Pero las tropas de Forks son muy fuertes- dije

-Si pero nos han informado que nos sobrepasan en numero , serian 5 hombres de aro por uno nuestro- dijo Emmet

-Pero las tropas aliadas tiene que llegar no?- pregunte angustiada.

-Dudamos que lleguen al amanecer- dijo Jasper .

-¿Y que demonios hacemos?- pregunte casi histérica.

-Ustedes irse- dijo Edward

-No sin ti- conteste mirándolo fijamente.

-Bella, tu ahora tienes que proteger a nuestro hijo, eso es ahora lo mas importante,- dijo

-Júramelo- le pedí

El me dio una de esas sonrisas que me derretían – te lo juro- dijo , pero sabia que ni el mismo estaba seguro de poder cumplir ese juramento.

Que tal eh, espero que les halla gustado el cap, la verdad es que pensé en poner a Jacob como el violador de Tanya, pero seria absurdo si su obsesión siempre fue bella, asi que esto me pareció mucho mejor, Demetri y Aro, los enemigos numero 1

Bueno chicas espero me dejen su opinión, por cierto que les pareció el video que puse en mi blog , a poco no queremos todas a un Edward así (suspiro)

Bueno nos las aburro mas y recuerden votar por los MTV.

Las quiero


	13. Descubrimientos

Hola , ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap, dios no saben lo que me esta costando escribir estos caps, ya que tanto bella como Edward tendrán sentimientos muy fuertes que cambiaran muchas cosas.

Espero ya hallan votado en los MTV para que nuestra pareja favorita gane.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que aun leen todas mis locuras , de verdad muchas gracias, me gustaría ser genio y concederle a cada una de ustedes un deseo ( aunque no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que todas desearíamos los mismo jajaja)

Bueno ahora si no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápidas, los hombres no dejaban de hablar de estrategias y las mujeres del pueblo comenzaron a desfilar por el palacio para poderlas sacar mas rápido, yo no tenia ni idea de a donde llevaban esos pasadizos, lo único que sabia es que quería que todo acabara y pronto, nosotras nos la pasábamos ayudando a los ancianos y a los niños, mientras que las mujeres mas jóvenes se llevaban las provisiones, los hombres se ponían al servicio de Edward, las tropas ya habían comenzado a desplegarse, aunque Emmet me había dicho que las tropas enemigas nos sobrepasaban en numero, sabia que los soldados y los hombres de Forks eran fuertes y valientes, así que todo saldría bien.

-Las tropas enemigas están cerca- entro un hombre gritando.

-Es hora bella- dijo mi esposo acercándose a mi.

-Déjame quedarme a tu lado amor- le pedí una vez mas de las miles que le había pedido anteriormente.

Bella, eres la reina y tienes que guiar a las mujeres, se que lo harás bien, te prometo que todo estará bien- dijo mi esposo.

Te amo mas que a nada- respondí llorando.

Y yo a ti, es momento de que te vallas – dijo el y comenzó a guiarme hacia el librero que se abría y por ahí salíamos a uno de los pasadizos secretos.

-¿Como sabré que todo ha acabado?- le pregunte con la voz entre cortada.

-Ángela ya me ha dicho a donde llevan los pasadizos y te aseguro que te encontrare, tranquila amor recuerda que tienes que ser muy fuerte- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso.

Las demás mujeres a habían entrado al pasadizo, ninguna iba muy diferente a mi, todas lloraban y les rogaban a sus esposo que regresaran a ellas.

-Cuídate bella y cuida a mi hijo- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

Te lo juro- respondí de inmediato y el comenzó a cerrar el librero.

-Vamos alteza – dijo Ángela tomándome del brazo.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasadizos, nunca había estado aquí y no puedo negar que estaba muerta de miedo, no se escuchaba nada de los que pasaba afuera, eso incrementaba mis nervios.

No se cuantas horas llevábamos caminando pero estaba realmente agotada, yo quería descansar un poco pero Ángela me dijo que no era posible, que mi padre siempre le dijo que nunca se detuviera hasta llegar al final del pasadizo, ella no entendía por que , pero me imagino que era por el calor sofocante que se hacia aquí adentro, todas las mujeres estábamos rendidas algunas mujeres del pueblo decían que no podían dar un paso mas y se tiraban al suelo, pero como Edward me dijo , yo era su reina y tenía que sacarlas de aquí.

Así que comencé a hablar con ellas, y decirles que nuestros hombres estaban dando la vida por nosotras y que no podíamos fallarles, y eso no era mas que la pura verdad, ellos habían podido venir con nosotros, pero no todos los hombres de Forks habían decidido quedarse a luchar, así que nosotras no nos rendiríamos por un poco de cansancio.

No puedo decir cuanto tiempo mas había pasado, pero sabia que en cualquier momento el agotamiento comenzaría a hacer estragos en todas nosotras.

Rosalie y Esme estaban muy pálidas, Alice cojeaba por que se había lastimado y casi no podía caminar, había muchas mujeres que estaban realmente cansadas, peor ninguna se quejaba o se rendía de nuevo.

Estamos cerca alteza- me informo Ángela.

Así que le di aviso a todas para comenzaran a caminar mas rápido, que pronto estaríamos a salvo.

Cuando llegamos a un tipo de puerta Ángela jalo una palanca que estaba en el piso que mas que palanca parecía piedra, las puertas se abrieron haciendo un ruido horrible y se levanto mucha tierra, me imagino que por el tiempo que llevaban cerradas.

Cuando por fin pudimos ver que era lo que había detrás de esas puertas, nos sorprendimos mucho, era como la entrada a una casa, comenzamos a caminar con mas cautela, cuando por fin ya estuve en medio de donde me imagino que era el recibidor, me di cuenta que esta casa estaba bajo la tierra, por eso es que nadie sabia de su existencia.

Ángela y Esme comenzaron a organizar a todas las mujeres para que la casa quedara un poco habitable, Ángela me dijo que ella venia cada vez que podía pero que era demasiado grande para ella sola, me dijo que sola una habitación estaba impecable, que esa era la mía, Esme me dijo que fuera a descansar, que el trayecto había sido muy pesado y en mi estado eso me afectaba.

La verdad no me opuse por que estaba realmente cansada, así que Ángela me acompaño a la que dijo que seria mi habitación.

Esta es alteza, la dejare sola, se que lo necesitara- dijo Ángela cuando estábamos en la puerta, no entendí por que me dijo eso hasta que entre.

La habitación era completamente blanca, todos los muebles eran de madera y la cama estaba tendida con una colcha blanca, en el tocador había varias cosas acomodadas, pero solo una llamo mi atención , ahí estaba en medio la corona que sabía que había pertenecido a mi madre, esa corona solo la había visto una vez , cuando mi padre me dijo que era de mi madre, pero que nunca seria mía por que me quedaba muy grande el espacio que había dejado mi madre por mi culpa, la tome con mucho cuidado, pensé que mi padre la había destruido por que cuando el murió nunca la encontré.

Me di cuenta que al lado de la corona había como un libro, lo tome con temor y vi que era como un diario, al abrirlo lo confirme, decía _Renne Swan._

Sentí que todo el cuerpo me temblaba en muchos años era la primera vez que tenia algo de mi madre en mis manos que nadie podría arrebatarme, así que lo tome y lo puse contra mi pecho como si así abrazara a mi mama, con pasos lentos camine a la cama y me senté, sabia que no era correcto leer el diario de una persona, pero era la única forma que sabría mas de mi mama.

_Miércoles :_

_Charlie es muy tierno y atento pero no lo amo y el lo sabe, como también se que es mi deber casarme con el, mis padres dependen de eso, pero mi gran amor es Phil, si pudiera me iría con el lejos, donde mi bebe y yo pudiéramos ser felices._

_Este hermoso bebe que llevo en mi vientre, que daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerlo, por eso mismo, es que mañana me casare con Charlie, el jamás sabrá que este hermoso ser que crece dentro de mi es de mi gran amor Phil._

No podía creer lo que leía, yo no era hija de Charlie Swan.

Edward Pov.

Cuando cerramos la puerta que daba al pasadizo secreto, sabia que ahora todo dependía de la suerte y de la habilidad que tuviéramos para pelear cada uno de los hombres que estábamos ahí.

Tenemos que comenzar a formarnos para que sus fuerzas se debiliten al entrar- dijo mi padre yo solo asentí y lo seguí.

Todos nos formamos, estábamos preparados para cuando llegara el momento de comenzar a lanzar nuestras bolas de fuego, eso los distraería y haría que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad de atacar primero.

Varios de los hombres del pueblo querían estar al frente, pero no lo permití, nuestra obligación era cuidarlos, así que el que iría al frente junto con las tropas seria yo.

Me encantaría estar con Edward y ponerme al frente con el jajaja a ustedes no?

Que les pareció el cap?.

Bueno espero me dejen sus opiniones y me digan que creen que pasara con bella ahora que ha descubierto cosas y eso que le falta descubrir mucho mas y con Edward que se va al frente con las tropas.

Espero sus opiniones.

Las quiero

ANNA


	14. El final de alguien el principio de algo

Chicas aquí esta el nuevo cap, se que es corto pero creo que les gustara y algunas estoy segura que me querrán matar pero reconozcan que esto es lo interesante de las historias jajaja.

Bueno pasando a otros temas quería pedirles que si se pueden pasar por un ONE SHOT que acabo de subir que se llama horas robadas y me dejen su opinión, ya saben que es muy importante para mi.

Bueno pues ahora si las dejo el cap y recuerden que sus comentarios son lo que me hacen feliz.

Las quiero

ANNA

La lucha comenzó, se oía el ruido de las espadas golpear, el grito de la gente, y se veía cuerpos caer, ambos bandos perderíamos a mucha gente, pero mi objetivo era uno, aunque eso tal vez me costara la vida, no dejaría ni a Aro ni Félix vivos porque eso sería dejarle una amenaza a mi hermosa bella, así que no importaba que me costara la vida , pero ellos se irían conmigo al infierno.

Yo había dado la orden de que no me cuidara, prefería que cuidaran a la gente del pueblo que se había ofrecido a luchar con nosotros, pero no me hicieron caso, así que tenía a tres guardias cuidado mis espaldas para que no me atacaran a traición, sentía que los soldados de Aro no se acababan y que el tiempo pasaba muy lento.

-El rey Carlisle ha sido herido- gritaron, yo de inmediato fui a donde estaba mi padre unos guardias ya lo tenían cuidado.

-Llévenlo al palacio de inmediato- ordene.

-Estoy bien Edward- dijo mi padre.

-Sáquenlo de aquí- grite al ver que se acercaba gente de aro, los soldados de inmediato se acercaron a llevar a mi padre a un lugar seguro del palacio.

-Emmet y Jasper llegaron de inmediato para flanquearme, cuando aro y Félix aparecieron en mi visión.

-Es momento de la verdad- dijo Emmet.

-Ahora o nunca- dijo Jasper.

Así que los tres comenzamos a avanzar en dirección de a Aro y Félix, a nuestro paso enterrábamos nuestras espadas en nuestros enemigos, Aro me miró fijamente, sabía que iba por él, y yo sabía que esta sería una pelea a muerte, la de él o la mía.

Félix salió al paso para cubrir a aro, pero Emmet también lo intercepto, Jasper ataco a uno de los guardias de aro y yo fui directo a él.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el con suficiencia.

-Pero será la última vez- dije

-Lástima que no podrás conocer a tu hijo, que no te preocupes tu esposa tampoco lo conocerá, porque cuando la encuentre la matare- dijo aro y se fue sobre mí y yo sobre él.

Bella Pov

Aun no podía creer lo leía, yo no era hija de Charlie Swan, si no de otro hombre, me sentía mareada, era como si todo lo que en vida había visto no fuera cierto.

Me daba miedo seguir leyendo el diario de mi madre, pero también quería saber que era lo que había pasado, tenia que saberlo, quería saber si mi padre o al que creía mi padre se había enterado alguna vez de que yo no era su hija, así que sin pensarlo mas seguí leyendo en diario.

_Jueves:_

_Hoy me case con Charlie, él es muy bueno y sé que ama, pero yo estoy segura de que nunca podre amarlo, hoy se apareció Phil antes de la ceremonia, y me rogo que me fugara con el, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi familia, el me juro un día regresar por mí y por nuestro bebe y se que cumplirá su promesa._

_Pero ahora estoy aquí, en mi lecho conyugal esperando que entre Charlie, como marca la tradición, para entregarme a él, juro que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, pero tengo que hacerlo, sobre todo para proteger a este bebe que llevo en mi vientre._

_Viernes:_

_Charlie no se dio cuenta de que no era virgen, al parecer él también estaba nervioso y bebió un poco de mas, esperare unas semanas y le diré que estoy embarazada, por ahora evitare que por las noches me toque, no puedo decir que el fue desagradable anoche, pero tampoco puedo decir que lo disfrute, sentí que traicione a Phil y mi amor por él._

_Charlie es un bueno hombre que no se merece que lo engañe, pero no tengo otra opción._

_Jueves_

_Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, para ser exactas un mes, le he dicho a Charlie lo de mi embarazo y está feliz, él dice que no le importa si es una niña o un niño que lo amara igual y eso me tranquiliza mucho._

_No he sabido nada de Phil, creo que no volveré a saber de el, lo extraño y mi corazón llora lágrimas de sangre por su ausencia._

_Sábado._

_Estoy a unos días de que nazca mi hermoso bebe, Charlie esta realmente feliz, el mismo me ayudo a decorar el cuarto del bebe, dice que si es niña será la princencita de la casa, y si es varón será algún día el rey y el se sentirá muy orgulloso._

_Sábado_

_Mi hermoso bebe ya nació fue una hermosa niña, que llamaremos Isabella, Charlie esta completamente loco con ella, es su adoración, en todos estos meses no he sabido nada de Phil me imagino que ya olvido todas y cada una de la promesas que me hizo, pero no importa que yo en silencio sufra si así logro darle una buena vida a mi hija, ella se ha convertido en mi todo._

_Las horas de parto fueron difíciles, pero en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, me olvide de dolor de todo, era como si mi vida dependiera de ese pequeño ser que tenía entre mis brazos, el mundo dejo de girar y se convirtió en mi pequeño angelito llamado bella._

Para esta parte yo no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer todo lo que leía, pero lo que más me costaba entender era si Charlie tanto me quiso cuando nací, llego odiarme tanto al mismo tiempo, siempre supe que me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre, pero de eso a que me odiara al grado de mentirle a Edward en nuestra noche de bodas, no entendía por qué.

Creo que por hoy era suficiente yo necesitaba descansar un poco, y la verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para seguirme enterando de cosas, así que fui a recostarme un rato.

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado cuando alguien tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de la habitación, no termine de decir pasen cuando Ángela entro, atrás de ella venían la reina Esme, Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte al ver la cara de Esme completamente roja por el llanto.

-Tenemos que regresar al palacio- dijo Rosalie ayudándome a levantar.

-¿Que es lo que paso?- pregunte nerviosa.

-El rey Carlisle esta herido- dijo Ángela.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunte.

-Es mejor que vallamos para saber en realidad que es lo que paso- dijo alice

-Quiero que me digan que es lo que saben- grite con voz firme

-Edward fue herido y no sabemos si está vivo o muerto- dijo Rosalie tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Yo ya no pude decir nada más y Salí corriendo de la habitación, llegue a la puerta que llevaba al pasadizo, gracias a dios no me había olvidado de llevar el diario de mi madre.

Nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto, corrí todo el camino del pasadizo al castillo, y aunque sentía un ligero dolor en el vientre no le tome mucha importancia, lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era saber que mi Edward estaba vivo.

No se cuánto tiempo corrí, pero cuando llegue al palacio, todos los que estaban ahí se me quedaron viendo como si vieran un fantasma.

-¿Dónde está mi marido?- pregunte a unos guardias

-En la parte de arriba majestad- contestaron, yo no me quede a ver si me decían algo mas, cuando llegue a la planta alta vi que todos estaban ahí parados afuera de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Bella- dijo Emmet sorprendido

-¿Como esta Edward?- pregunte seria, ninguno dijo nada y todos se volteaban a ver.

-¿Como esta?- volví a preguntar, hasta que Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento hija- dijo Carlisle y me abrazo.

Que tal?, que piensan?

Se que me quieren asesinar pero no lo hagan por que si no , no sabrán que es lo que pasa con la historia jajaja soy mala.

Bueno recuerden pasarse por mi one shot y dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero.


	15. El fin siempre llega

Chicas, ya regrese, juro que no quería regresar por que este es el fin de la historia, pero no se preocupen que aun falta el epilogo, si el epilogo lo subiere el martes, de verdad chicas no se como agradecerles todo lo que me dieron en esta historia y aunque no lo crean esta historia me acompaño durante todo mi embarazo ,

Chica son las mejores lectoras que pueda tener, mil gracias a todas por cada uno de sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Pero no se sientan aliviadas, por que aquí seguiré con mis locuras, recuerden que aun queda pendiente Vacaciones con la mafia la secuela y como enamorar a un vampiro, que acabo de subir una historia para un concurso que se llama **Teenage Dream** , espero se puedan pasar por ella y me apoyen.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y espero me dejen sus comentarios.

Las quiero.

Cuando Carlisle dijo lo siento, mi corazón, se paro por unos segundo, sentí que el piso no dejaba de moverse, que el mundo se me venía completamente encima, era como si me acabaran de sacar el corazón.

-Bella cálmate - oi que al alguien me decía, pero no reconocía voces, ni nada de lo que me decía, lo único que yo sabia era que Carlisle me había dicho que lo sentía, pero que era lo que sentía, que mi Edward había muerto.

-Piensa en el bebe- me gritaron, yo no entendía por que me gritaban , no entendía por que me sacudían , yo no hablaba, ni podía moverme ni siquiera, yo lo unió que entendía era que mi Edward no estaba aquí.

Edward pov.

Mi espada se fue directo a Aro pero no puede evitar que la suya también me lastimara , cuando me vi la herida, supe que no era de gravedad, pero tenia que vendarme para no perder mas sangre, asi que me fui a donde estaban Emmet y Jasper para que me cubrieran.

-Aro me hirió- dije en cuanto llegue a ellos.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí- dijo Jasper de inmediato

Emmet fue cubriéndonos y Jasper me ayudaba a caminar, sabia que si bella se enteraba de esto podía ponerse mal, asi que tenía que hacerme el fuerte, no quería que mi bella se preocupara de nada.

En cuanto llegamos al palacio vi que mi padre estaba en la entrada, el quería seguir luchando, en cuanto me vio, se acerco a mi.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto viéndome la herida.

-Aro esta muerto- dije

-Me importa poco eso, tu eres el que me preocupa- dijo mi padre sentándome en un sillón.

-Llamen al medico- grito Emmet.

-Estas perdido mucha sangre- dijo Jasper

-No quiero que le digan nada a bella- dije

-No hables lo importante es que te recuperes.

En cuanto llego el medico, Emmet y Jasper me ayudaron a subir a mis aposentos, el medico de inmediato comenzó a atenderme, cuando una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación, grito y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Alteza necesito que deje de moverse- dijo el medico.

-Pues me duele- le conteste gruñendo.- el no dijo nada y siguió trabajando en mi herida.

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunto mi padre preocupado.

-No alteza, solo que es muy escandalosa, por eso tanta sangre, lo importante que no toco nada vital- dijo el medico.

-No quiero que bella se entere se pondrá muy mal- volví a decirles.

-Tranquilo, nos encargaremos que no se entere- dijo mi padre.

Yo solo asentí , el medico no dejaba de limpiar mi herida, como había sido en un costado dijo que no se iría hasta que pasaran 24 horas para saber que yo estaría bien, lo único qe tenia en mi cabeza era a bella, y a nuestro hijo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado , pero me había quedado dormido, desperté cuando escuche unos gritos, o mejor dicho mi nombre, en cuanto desperté bien reconocí de inmediato la voz de bella, que me llamaba a gritos, también oia la voz de Emmet y mi padre, tratando de calmarla que lo hiciera por el bebe.

-Edward, me lo juraste- gritaba, yo no entendía por que gritaba eso, pero lo único que yo quería era levantarme e ir con ella.

-No se levante alteza- dijo el medico sosteniéndome por lo hombros.

-¿Que no oye a mi esposa?- le grite empujándolo, para que me dejara levantar.

-Alteza cálmese por favor, la herida se le puede abrir de nuevo- dijo el medico tratado de calmarme pero sin tocarme ya.

No me importo nada y comencé a caminar a la puerta, el llanto de bella era desgarrador, no sabia que le habían dicho, pero cabezas rodarían por el sufrimiento de mi esposa.

En cuanto llegue a la puerta la abrí, bella estaba ahí hincada frente a la puerta llorando, mi padre, Emmet y Jasper trataban de hablar con ella, pero ella no dejaba de decir mi nombre.

-Isabella- grite, ella de inmediato dejo de llorar y levanto su vista, sus ojos se veían tan tristes que me sentí horrible de haberle hablado así, pero sabia que era la única forma de que se calmara.

-Edward- dijo con la voz entrecortad, ella de inmediato se levanto y me abrazo, cuando me abrazo, sentí un dolor en el costado pero me lo aguante.

-Tranquila no me paso nada- dije en su oído,

-Me dijeron que no sabían si estabas vivo o muerto y cuando llegue aquí Carlisle me dijo que lo sentía- dijo ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Hija, lo único que yo quería era decir que sentía que te hubieras enterado por que Edward no quería que supieras que lo habían herido- dijo mi padre.

-¿Herido?- pregunto separándose de mi para ver donde me habían herido, en cuanto vio la herida, me ayudo a entrar de nuevo a la habitación y comenzó a interrogar al medico como si fuera el soldado mas feroz que había visto en mi vida.

-Bella, amor estoy bien te lo juro- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Edward amor, tu tranquilo, yo me encargare de todo y espero que el que te hirió este muerto si no lo matare yo misma- dijo con la voz mas tierna del mundo pero juro que me dio miedo.

-Alteza, usted también debe descansar , en su estado no es bueno que se altere- dijo el medico a mi esposa.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien, usted atienda a mi esposo- dijo bella mirándolo de una manera que daba a entender que no quería escuchar nada mas.

-La única medicina que necesito es que estés aquí a mi lado- le dije

De inmediato mi esposa comenzó a sacar a todo mundo de la habitación sin darles tiempo a decir nada , cuando todo mundo estuvo fuera comenzó a buscar un camisón , se quito su ropa de una manera que juro que si no estuviera herido me hubiera ido contra ella y le hubiera hecho el amor, y después de metió en la cama pegándose a mi como mucho cuidado.

-Te amo bella- le dije abrazándola

-Y yo a ti Edward, no puedo resistir la idea de perderte , eres mi todo, lo que mas amo y lo que mas importa en la vida, eres el aire que necesito para vivir, eres todo lo que amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Te jure que regresaría, y te juro que pasare el resto de mi vida amándote, cuidándote y protegiéndote, eres mi luz bella, y con la llegada de nuestro hijo mi amor se intensifica mas si es que eso es posible, te adoro bella y yo soy el que no sabría vivir sin ti, sin tu dulzura sin tu amor, yo no podría vivir- dije mirándola, no me había dado cuenta que se me había escapado una lagrima hasta que bella me la había limpiado.

-Ahora duerme amor, que yo velare tu sueño- dijo ella depositando un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Yo me deje ir con ella, lo único que quería era descansar en sus brazos, quería sentirme seguro y anque se escuche absurdo teniéndola entre mis brazos me sentía seguro, seguro y feliz.

Yo no pude levantarme durante algunos días, pero bella tampoco ya que la impresión que se había llevado la había afectado un poco en el embarazo, así que mi esposa y yo estuvimos en cama varios días, aunque no de la forma que a mi me hubiera gustado.

Las tropas de aro, habían sido muy lastimadas y lo que no habían terminado herido o muertos habían terminado en nuestros calabozos, pero en este momento no quería preocuparme por nada de eso, lo importante es que una amenaza como la de aro había terminado y que mi familia se encontraba bien.

**Meses después.**

-Te quiero cortar las l bolas- grito bella , yo estaba pegado en la puerta de la habitación, no quería ni imaginarme lo que me haría si entraba, aunque también mi padre, Emmet y Jasper me tenían agarrado y dándome de vez en cuando un trago, que cuando oia el grito de bella me lo toma de golpe todo el liquido del vaso.

Sentía que mi dulce y pequeña esposa en cualquier momento saldría de la habitación y si me iba bien me golpearía y si no me mataría.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado con mi oreja pegada a la puerta, sabia que estaba completamente nervioso y ansioso, quería que todo pasara, no quería que mi adorada esposa estuviera sufriendo mas.

De por si lo últimos meses habían sido complicados para ella, después de los dos pudimos levantarnos de la cama, bella me conto lo del diario de su mama, lo habíamos leído muchas veces juntos, y ahí nos enteramos de por que Charlie no quería a bella, recuerdo muy bien las palabras escritas por la madre de bella.

**Flas Back**

que siempre seria su hijita y siempre al amaría. _No puedo creer que mi vida se halla puesto de esta manera, en todo el tiempo que llevo con Charlie, había llegado a quererlo realmente, era un hombre extraordinario, ya no había pensado en Phil en mucho tiempo, pero nunca me imagine que el se apareciera aquí, casado con una duquesa, el se había casado con otra mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, el no tenia la intención de regresar jamás conmigo, cuando lo vi de frente creí que venia a decirle la verdad a Charlie, que venia a enfrentarlo, pero yo ya había tomado la decisión de quedarme con Charlie, por que lo había llegado a querer._

_Pero lo único que hizo Phil , fue decirle a Charlie que yo había sido su mujer antes y que mi pequeña bella era su hija, cuando la duquesa le dijo a Charlie que en cuanto se había enterado de la verdad se había sentido en la obligación de decírselo, por que el era su rey._

_En cuanto Charlie me enfrento no tuve ni el valor ni la fuerza de negárselo, en ese momento entro mi pequeña bella corriendo a abrazar a su padre, Charlie la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, y delante de mi la rechazo, bella lo miro de una forma tan tierna, dándole a entender que le había dolido su rechazo, pero mi hija entendió que su padre no estaba de humor y salió de la habitación._

_Desde este momento Isabella será mi hija solo de apellido, te amo Renne pero jamás te perdonare tu mentira, si me hubieras dicho la verdad yo te abría apoyado y amado igual , pero ahora el dolor que yo siento lo sentirá tu hija- dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación._

_Desde ese día Charlie no miraba ni siquiera a bella, era como si mi hija le recordara lo que yo le había hecho, pero tenia la esperanza de que con el tiempo Charlie se diera cuenta de que bella no tenia ni idea de nada, muchas veces mi a Charlie en la habitación de bella llorando y diciéndole_

**Fin de Flas Back**

Esa fue la ultima pagina del diario de mi suegra, al día siguiente ella murió rescatando a bella, aunque ahora bella entendía muchas cosas, yo no entendía por que Charlie había desquitado todo con bella, ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, y fue la victima de sus padres de ambos, del dolor y la amargura de Charlie y de la mentira de su madre.

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando el medico salió a decirme que podíamos entrar a conocer al bebe, yo no lo pensé ni dos veces y entre.

Vi a mi bella esposa, sentada en la cama, con su carita roja y algunas lagrimas, pero con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto en su vida, me acerque lentamente a mi esposa, ella levanto su vista y tenia un brillo tan hermoso que nunca había visto.

-Acércate amor- dijo ella, mi madre y mi hermana de inmediato se quitaron para que yo pudiera pasar, Rosalie estaba del otro lado y también se retiro.

-¿Que fue?- pregunte, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no me importaba que hubiera sido niña o niño, lo que importaba que era un pedacito de bella y mío, era una parte de la mujer que amaba con todo mi ser.

-Una hermosa niña y un hermoso varón- dijo bella en eso me gire a ver al medico y vi que la comadrona tenia a otro bultito.

-Te amo Isabella Cullen – dije a mi esposa.

-Y yo a ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La comadrona me dio a mi hijo y bella tenia a mi hija, no podía creer que la vida me hubiera bendecido con dos criaturas, era mas de lo que merecía.

-La niña nació primero dijo mi madre emocionada.

-¿Como la llamaremos?- pregunte mirando a mi esposa con todo el amor que le podía dar con una mirada.

-Rennesme Cullen – dijo bella con lagrimas.

-¿Y a este hermoso caballero?- pregunte mirando a mi hijo que estaba en mis brazos.

-Anthony Cullen- dijo bella

En ese momento toque la cabeza de mi hija.

-Yo rey de Forks te acepto y te proclamo como heredera al trono- dije mirando a mi esposa. Mi hermana y mi madre no dejaban de llorar, no me había dado cuenta de que mi padre también había entrado y me veía con orgullo, pero yo no lo hacia por eso , lo hacia por que sabia que si mi hija tenia la mitad de nobleza, fuerza y valentía que su madre, seria una excelente reina.

-Son lo que mas amo en esta vida- dije mirando a mi esposa y a mis tres hijos.

-Lo se, y te aseguro que nosotros te amamos de la misma forma- dijo bella mirándome.

_**Fin**_

Chicas si como lo leen , es el fin, pero falta el epilogo y será largo , espero que les guste, la verdad es que esta es de las historias que mas me ha gustado , fue complicada desde el principio, fue una historia, que me dejo muchas cosas, mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que siguieron en esta historia, gracias todas la que me jalaron las orejas cuando quería tirar la toalla y mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, recuerden que falta el **EPILOGO**, y que prometo despejara muchas dudas, y espero les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el.

Pues ahora si no las aburro mas con mis cosas y espero me dejen sus comentarios.

_**Las quiero**_


	16. EPILOGO

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_Hola chicas, dios no puedo creer que este subiendo el epilogo de esta historia, juro que es de las que mas he amado, y esta historia me acompaño a lo largo de meses difíciles y en ocasiones aquí ponía como me sentía yo._

_Mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por acompañarme en esta historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas o por simplemente leerme, gracias a esta historia conocí a muchas amigas, las quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes de verdad que si._

_Gracias a la princesa loca conocí gente de otras partes del mundo y eso me hace muy feliz, quisiera poder agradecerles de otra manera todo lo que me dieron a lo largo de esta historia pero no se como._

_Espero que les guste el epilogo y me dejen sus comentarios, por que son muy importantes para mi._

_Las quiero._

_ANNA_

No podía creer que ahí en esa cama estaban las cuatro personas que mas amo en la vida, mi esposa, mis dos hijos de sangre y mi hijo de adopción, por que si Garret, el hijo de Tanya ahora también era hijo mío y de mi esposa bella, Tanya había muerto al dar a luz, bella lamento mucho la muerte de Tanya, ya que gracias a ella pudimos salvar el reino cuando nos atacaron, también tengo que reconocer que Tanya fue una mujer importante en mi vida, que aunque se que mi relación con ella daño mucho a mi hermosa bella, Tanya me ayudo a darme cuenta de cuando amaba en realidad a mi esposa.

Bella y Tanya nunca fueron las grandes amigas y jamás lo serian, pero cuando Tanya necesito de mi esposa ella la ayudo sin pensarlo ni un minuto.

Por eso cuando murió, bella y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria que su hijo fuera criado como hijo nuestro y claro que estaba siendo así, ya que mi esposa lo adoraba, y sabia que en su corazón Garret siempre seria su hijo.

-Te amo bella- le dije a mi esposa depositando un casto beso en su frente.

-Y yo a ti Edward, te amo con toda el alma- dijo mi esposa mirándome a los ojos.

-Eres muy fuerte- dije, y era verdad, mi esposa se había aventado a tener dos de un jalón, y yo estaba afuera de la habitación peor que vieja loca histérica.

-Claro que lo soy, lo tengo que ser porque quiero que esta casa este llena de niños- dijo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Llena?- pregunte con miedo, la verdad es que no sabía si podría volver a pasar por el parto de bella.

-Llena- dijo bella sin pensarlo un segundo.

**Años después **

-Edward tienes que calmarte- me decía mi esposa mientras trataba de ayudarme a abrocharme un botón.

-No me voy a calamar, y ese estúpido muchachito que de gracias a dios que no lo he mandado colgar- dije enojado.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso- dijo mi esposa

Claro que puedo , por algo soy rey ¿no?- conteste

-Si Edward eres el rey de Volterra, y todo el mundo te considera un rey justo, asi que por eso no lo mandarías colgar, por eso y por que tu hija nunca te lo perdonaría-. Me recordó mi esposa.

-Si, mi hija, mi princesa se casa con ese estúpido principito que ni siquiera es guapo ni agradable bueno ni siquiera es inteligente- dije mas enojado.

-Edward, claro que si lo es, Seth es un chico muy agradable, inteligente, simpático y es muy guapo- dijo mi esposa.

-Bueno, ¿tu de que lado estas?- le pregunte a bella , por fin la pobre había podido ayudarme.

-Del tuyo amor, pero ante todo quiero la felicidad de mis hijos, y Seth es la felicidad de rennesme asi que es mejor que pongas buena cara cielo, ahora te dejare unos minutos solo para ver si nuestra hija esta lista- dijo bella dando un casto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

No podía creer que mi hija , mi hermosa princesa se casara hoy, la hermosa niña que me hacia jugar al te con ella todas las tardes, la pequeña que odia los vestidos que su madre y sus tias le ponían, la que prefería salir a cabalgar conmigo que quedarse a bordar, mi hermosa princesita se casaba hoy.

No podía creer que mis hijos hubiera crecido tanto, por que como bella me prometió el palacio se lleno de niños, además de los gemelos y de Garret bella me dio la bendición de darme cuatro hijos mas, y juro que en su ultimo parto casi me muero de la angustia.

Así que decidí en ese momento que ni un niño mas, Garret ya se había casado con una princesa aun recuerdo como lloro bella y no había forma de consolarla, era como si le hubieran dicho que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo, pero Garret adoraba a su madre y venia muy seguido a verla junto con su esposa, gracia a dios aun no nos habían hecho abuelos, por que el día que me digan que seré abuelo realmente me sentiré viejo.

Aunque con la esposa que tengo, jamás podría sentirme viejo, porque a pesar de los embarazos de mi esposa, ella seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando éramos jóvenes , bella para mi seguía siendo la criatura mas hermosa del mundo y sabia que hasta el ultimo día de mi vida ella seria la cosa mas bella que mis ojos pudieran haber visto.

Anthony el gemelo de Rennesme esta próximo a casarse también, sabia que bella lloraría otra vez por días, pero seria la mas emocionada organizando la boda como con Garret y Rennesme.

Carlisle Jr ya tenía una novia el fue nuestro tercer hijo en nacer, Carlisle se parecía mucho a mi padre, por eso es que bella decidió que quería que le pusiéramos ese nombre y tengo que decir que mi padre lloro de emoción cuando se entero.

Tommy fue nuestro cuarto hijo, aunque por momentos he pensado que saco mas de Emmet que de mi, aunque amo a mi hijo tengo que reconocer que el muy pillo con su sonrisa podría detener una guerra o comenzar una, ya que el tenia fama de ser un poco mujeriego, bella casi se muere cuando comenzó a escuchar los rumores y claro que Tommy se llevo un muy buen castigo y gran regaño.

Y el mas pequeño de mis hijos, que decir pequeño es por la edad por que es el mas alto de todos, Edward jr, casi me da un infarto cuando bella dijo que le pondríamos asi, yo no quería pero quien le dice que no a mi esposa?, por lo menos no yo, asi que ahí estaba , otro Edward en la familia, el es mucho mas apegado a mi, aunque ahora que ha descubierto que las mujeres no son raras como decía el cuando era muy pequeño, ahora en lo bailes mi hijo no para de bailar con cada dama que se presenta.

Aunque no nada mas con los hijos míos y de bella se lleno el palacio, claro que no, Rosalie y Emmet tuvieron 4 hijas, si todas una bellas damitas, y Alice y Jasper tuvieron dos mujeres , asi que el único que tuvo varones en la familia fui yo, agradecía a dios que mis padres aun estuvieran disfrutado a sus nietos y mi madre decía que disfrutarían hasta sus bisnietos que de eso no me quedara la menor duda.

La vida me había premiado demasiado, aun recuerdo cuando llegue al palacio de forks furioso por que tenia que casarme con Isabella, como también recuerdo lo cruel que fui con ella, pero aun a pesar de todo eso, ella supo perdonarme y con todo el amor que nos tenemos creo que hemos llevado un muy buen matrimonio.

-Edward es hora- dijo bella, no me había dado cuenta a que hora habían entrado de nuevo a la habitación.

-No puedo creer que estoy a punto de entregar a mi hija- dije.

-Ella es feliz, y te aseguro que cuando nos den nietos ni te acordaras de la tristeza que sientes- dijo mi esposa consolándome.

Yo no dije nada mas y Sali de la habitación para ir a la habitación de mi hija, cuando entre me quede de piedra, no podía creer que mi pequeña princesita se hubiera convertido en toda una mujer .

-Hola papa- me saludo mi péquela rennesme.

-Hola hermosa- dije acercándome a mi hija.

-¿Todo bien papa?- pregunto mi pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¿Que no se supone que yo soy el que tendría que preguntarte a ti eso?- dije en broma.

-Yo estoy segura papa, lo que me preocupa es como te sientes tu- dijo mi pequeña.

-Yo siempre estaré bien mientras seas feliz.- conteste y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Es hora- dijo mi pequeña, asi que pude mi brazo para que ella lo tomara y asi saliéramos de su habitación.

Cuando llegamos a ala iglesia vi que mi hija quería bajar corriendo, sabia que mi pequeña quedaba en buenas manos Seth la adoraba y aunque en voz alta nunca lo reconociera, el muchacho me gustaba para mi hija.

Cuando llego el momento, mi hija y yo comenzamos a caminar al altar, mi esposa estaba sentada -del lado derecho en un trono, los padres de Seth del lado izquierdo en otros tronos y mi hijos estaban acomodados al lado de su madre, y mío.

-¿Quien entrega a esta mujer?- pregunto el obispo que los casaría, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi bebe se iba, que mi péquela estaba extendiendo sus alas para volar y hacer su familia.

-Su padre, Edward Anthony Cullen rey de Forks- dije con voz firme, el obispo tomo la mano de mi hija que estaba sobre la mía y la puso sobre la mano de seth.

Me fui a sentar con mi esposa, que apenas acababa de comenzar la ceremonia y ella ya estaba llorando, mis hijos trataban de consolarla, pero ella no veía para otro lado que no fuera a rennesme. Tome la mano de mi esposa y deposite un beso, en ese momento bella desvio la mirada y me vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo mi esposa dándome la mejor sus sonrisas, yo solo le sonreí.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, me felicite mentalmente por no haber llorado, sabia que en cualquier momento lo haría, pero tenia que ser fuerte y aguantar hasta estar a solas.

La recepción fue maravillosa mi hija se veía completamente feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mi.

Es momento de la familia real de un discurso- dijo bella, ella se encargo de que todos nuestros hijos se pusieran en medio del salón para darle un discurso a la gente pero sobretodo a mi hija.

Cuando todos estuvimos acomodados bella me sonrió para darme el animo de hablar.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en este momento tan importante en la vida de la familia real, hasta hace unas horas me di cuenta que mi pequeña princesa creció, y se ha convertido en una mujer, en una maravillosa mujer, pero se que eso no hubiera sido posible sin mi esposa, sin la mujer que ha crecido conmigo y a mi lado, la que me ha dado su apoyo en todo momento y su amor, pero sobretodo la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y que la vida me dio la oportunidad de amar y que me amara, mi esposa la reina Isabella Cullen.

Se que mi hija será una mujer feliz, por que su madre se lo inculcado , se que es valiente, fuerte, dulce pero que también es una mujer con el carácter de llevar un reino y algún día rennesme llevara el reino de Forks de la mejor manera, se que cuenta con el apoyo de un hombre bueno como el príncipe Seth , que la amara y cuidara.

Solo me queda agradecer a dios y a la vida por la gran familia que tengo, mis hijos que ahora son todos unos hombre, mi princesa que esta por comenzar su propia familia, mis padres y hermanos y sobretodo por mi esposa que es el gran amor de mi vida, salud- dije levantando la copa para brindar.

Cuando me gire a ver a mi esposa, vi que tenia sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, asi que la abrace, y de inmediato sentí que otros brazos nos rodeaban , eran los de mi hija y a ella se unieron sus hermanos, todos los presentes aplaudieron y respire tranquilo por unos minutos.

Cuando nos separamos vi que mi esposa me sonreía, como era tradición los novios abrirían el baile y los padres de ellos también bailarían, asi que tome a mi esposa de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

-Te amo Edward- dijo mi esposa viendo fijamente.

-No mas de lo que yo a ti – conteste.

-Nunca te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo?- pregunto

-¿Estas loca?, claro que no , si lo mejor de mi vida eres tu- conteste de inmediato.

-Pues si estoy loca, ¿o que no recuerdas como me llamaban?- dijo ella con un poco de humos en su voz.

-La princesa loca- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si la princesa loca- repitió ella.

-Mi princesa loca- dije, ya no deje que contestara nada y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios.

FIN

Llegamos al fin, snif,snif,snif que les pareció?, espero que le halla gustado tanto como a mi y me dejen sus comentarios.

Quiero decirles que entre a un concurso que se llama **Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest **espero se puedan pasar por ahí y votar por mi historia si les gusta.

También quería pedirles que se pasen por mi blog ( la dirección esta en mi perfil) ahí he escrito de varias cosas, para que me digan de que quieren que escriba, no tiene que ser precisamente una historia, de lo que quieran que escriba me avisan y lo hacemos.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y espero verla en mis otras historia.

Las quiero

ANNA


End file.
